Ah! Akuma—sama  Ah! My Demoness
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: An lucky human and a demoness, an unfortunately human and three goddesses, and a human's team but want know it, what's happened? Enjoy the story!
1. Ah! First Class Demoness, Unlimited

Hi! I'm a novel author in english language, because sorry for the gramathical horrors.

Enjoy this story!

1x01

Ah! Akuma-ore (Ah, my demoness!)

A / N: This fic occurred to me after seeing me six chapters followed by Ah! Megami-sama and realize that people are hardly Mara data on who is my favorite among the female villains, ahead of Opal Koboi.

NOTICE: This fic is 1x22 after chapter of Ah! Megami-sama, and posterior events.

[Off-Voice Urd]

The Universe ...

The place where everything lives. The battle between good and evil.

A small planet is the place where the fate and life intersect, where good and evil become one.

Since the beginning of time, goddesses and demons have faced each other in this enticing world. Very recently, three goddesses have moved the human world.

All around, a group of humans. Being so, who will continue the devils when they appear?

[Voice of Mara] Ah! The Demoness, First Class, Unlimited.

Yokohama Bay, Japan.

Beginning of this century.

Ore wa Sabato Mishki-des. A high school student got a plunderer of houses to pay for their studies ...

Was supposed to devote myself to study for graduate and work to afford it, but life in Tokyo is very expensive and there is nothing free.

However, if at least that was my only concern, could stand it.

As I mentioned, to get money, I go to take the wires and metal objects of the abandoned houses, when I find that empty houses inhabited. That day he had chosen an abandoned building about four gray floors, exterior emergency staircase at the side which, according to the sign of the entrance, was the headquarters of the Akuma Zaibatsu Tasket (1), in the city of the district Nekomi Chiba.

Normally I would not have dared to try to empty a building in a place so public like this, but today was a special day. For what he knew, could be the end of the world had done at night despite being only one in the afternoon and, if that wasn't absurd enough, had begun to fall meteorites from the sky, wiping out all the famous buildings Tokyo-Yokohama as if this was a bad version of Independence Day (2).

"_What we get to do some for promoting their films._" was my cynical comment.

I stopped the SUV in front of the building and lose it. Like everything else he had, that old Toyota had been another person would have sold, but nobody wanted a model of the 80's, and anyway he was too comfortable to move things ... I opened the trunk and took out a shear and a large toolbox, the basic instruments of all buildings emptier.

The first sign that something was wrong that the building had to see the chain closing the fence that separated the building from the street was very loose and placed three of the links were broken so that seemed to cast, in addition, a big black burn around the chain.

"What happened here?" surprised me. "It seems they have tried to open the chain with a blowtorch."

Nobody in their right mind would do such nonsense. Apart from the torch would make a noise in that neighborhood could be heard throughout the block, the flashes of fire attract police ... Unless, of course, whom he had cared very little what the police.

I listened, there seemed to be nobody. Push the gate and, after taking the flashlight and turn it on, enter the building through the front door was open and Jade seemed that nobody had gone through it in years ...

The second sign that things happened in that building I saw very rare to reach the floor number four, number nefarious will look at it and how hard he labeled as "Plant 5". (3) So far had found nothing worthwhile to take, but yards and yards of copper wire from the lamps. Cable had pulled and tied in rolls before stopping on the stairs.

In contrast to the rest of the building, the fourth floor was surprisingly free of dust and debris, which made me wonder: who is going to take the time to clean up an abandoned building?

Turn the light off and listen. There was no sound, but one room had a red light ... So, after all, someone living there ...

I could not say surprised. In my tours of derelict buildings around Kanto, had found everything, whole families living in buildings under construction, boxes of stolen material and even dead. He only hoped they were not many.

Take a hammer and toolbox wields like a weapon. The flashlight would have been better (it was a solid iron lantern that had already left a couple of heads) but I didn't trust down four floors dark.

Walk cautiously into the room from which came the light, going on tiptoe. 4444 was the fourth, which was down the hall, or at least that's what was in the door ajar ... With extreme caution, push the door and check inside.

Outside, a shadow wrapped in a large black cloak appeared around the corner and watch the gate open and the Land Cruiser parked in front silvery gray. Red eyes flashed in the darkness, showing surprise. What was this? That activity wasn't normal ...

Crept up to the gate and examined askance the 4x4. Perceived evil intentions, and most importantly, a trail coming out of the vehicle and entered the building ... In its sanctuary! Thieves! Fire! Death!

The shadow buff, happy humans ... always appeared at the most inopportune times. What had brought one home? Of course, not to mention the stairs. Maybe if I gave him a scare, would run and never return ... Concentrated and a purple aura enveloped her before disappearing into the air.

4444 inside the apartment on the ground 4 (repeat, an ominous number) like something out of a B-movie Hollywood, so I didn't know where to look first ...

The first thing you see upon entering the door was a huge western style coffin leaning casually against the wall with the door open and red upholstery. The second thing they noticed the view was in some sort of rectangular stone altar that resembled a tomb where they had left several bottles. In one corner stood a table with a mirror, and not far away, a larger table full of test tubes, retorts, cookers and other gossip laboratory didn't recognize.

Dominating the room was a large throne decorated with skulls on the armrests, the back wearing a pentacle invested in a circle and had a target right in front of which they had pinned a photograph pierced by several arrows. The only illumination was a large and ornate seven-branched candelabrum whose candles were a fire red supernatural ...

I shuddered, what kind of people frequent the place looked like the most sinister laboratory of the witches?

Of course, in Japan there were still people who believed in magic, in a strange way, mixing the old with the new age legends Western neo-paganism, Wicca American, numerology, astrology and the Jewish Kaballah, creating a unsmokable pudding . But that was ...

It could be that someone sincerely believed that those spells really worked. Skasi, those were clearly objects and symbols of black magic, at least according to Hollywood, although not all were. Anyway, who would summon demons and for what?

Look askance at the table where he had a device that looked like a miniature scale gold!, Surrounded by pieces of a purple crystal ball. I smiled. Well seen, any fan of black magic would pay a fortune for everything ...

I decided to hurry. I didn't know that, I felt very calm in the house, despite knowing full well that no one ...

If I knew then what would happen, he probably still would not have stopped running.

An explosion rocked the room, while a cloud of smoke enveloped the whole room. Mishki back in amazement as the smoke cloud dissipated and a strange creature appeared standing at the ...

At first glance, it seemed a strange woman. Is fixed especially in the wavy blond hair, red marks on the V-shaped on his forehead, the two triangles under her eyes, blood red and his face sharp and strangely beautiful, it looked a few sharp teeth vampire in a very kissable mouth. She was wrapped in a large black cloak with a gold pin, which seemed stained with blood from the left side he wore high boots, brown leather, and black pants. To top it off, floated two feet above the ground and stared, looking contemptuous ...

- N. .. nan deska...?- asked the man, stunned, dropped the hammer and flashlight, but didn't seem to find ...

The woman, or whatever, look at him with a look boring.

- I am Mara, First Class Demon, Unlimited! Be willing to turn this world-ad showing that sinister creature eyes torn red eyes, lifted his arms theatrically and unfurled the cape, a closer view was black on one side and red on the other ... Under the cover wearing a black jacket, like student Ashfodo Gakuin (4), but at that time was torn and soaked with blood.

Mishki back until it hits a low table, stunned and terrified, a demon! Akuma-des! I was going to kill you!

He didn't think that demons existed only in mythology. Nor thought that it was physically impossible for someone to appear out of the blue ... I could only look at those red eyes fixed upon him, those eyes that seemed to undress him with their eyes ...

He felt the urge to kneel before him be overwhelmed by its magnificence, but he was paralyzed, I didn't know whether to panic or to ...

Then the creature laughed with joy, awe, and increasing at the same time, making you feel good. He felt that he would like to hear that laugh every day of your life ...

Mara (pronounced "Mara", "Maarah" if you amerlo) laughed could not help seeing the effect he had led in that man, who seemed to know what to do with it. Under normal circumstances would not have made that appearance before a vulgar intruder, but would merely have to break it with a spell.

Unfortunately for her, at that time had no strength to ignite a flame, so much less to destroy someone, but that he didn't have to know. Anyway, I could still ... Could it?

I notice that ran through the fatigue and wobble. He knew what was coming, had been struggling with it since he had begun returning to their demonic castle violated now ... Knew he was seriously wounded, the battle with the Great Lord of Terror (Kyofu no Dai-O-sama) had required much effort. Therefore, he didn't understand and still alive.

"No. Not now!" thought.

But his body was too exhausted to make the case and collapsed against the wall. The last thing he saw before closing their eyes to this intruder was near him ...

[Spotlight Hasegawa, wearing a lab coat, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick]

Ah! Akuma-ore shochiski (Foundations of Vocabulary "Ah! Akuma-des")

(1) Akuma Tasket Zaibatsu. Literally "Demonic Business Help."

(2) Independence Day: Kujaku Corp, subtitling into Spanish of "Ah Megami-sama" from whom I got the series, compared to the scene of the destruction of Tokyo just to Independence Day.

(3) Four: In Japan, the number 4 / four (shi) is written as the word "death" (shi), so it is considered bad luck and the numbering of buildings not in use (pass directly from the plant 3 to 5). It seemed fitting that Mara as demon that is living on the fourth floor.

What's "Apartment 4444" (four times four, ie, quadruple bad luck and, by extension, quad share demonic power), I seemed to exaggerate the note, but I liked it.

(4) Asufodo Gakuin / Academic Ashford: Code Geass fans will know what I mean uniform.

[Off-Voice Keiichi]

The relationship between demons and humans can change.

Be careful what you wish for, because it can become a reality, not as you wanted it.

The twist of fate will decide the start or end the relationship.

[Voice of Belldandy] Yikai: Ah! The desire of the looter.

[Voice of Mara]: I desire to grant a human? Do I have taken the genie?


	2. Ah! The desire of the looter

1x02

_**Ah! Akuma-sam . — Ah! My Demoness**_

A / N: I want adequate title, so tell me which is nicer: Ah! Akuma-ore (which would be the more correct translation of "Oh! My demoness"), "Ah! Akuma-sama" or "Oh! Akuma-des."

And I decided that the third person is more appropriate for these cases.

[Voice of Urd] Ah! The desire of the looter.

_**Demon Castle (Mara Lair), Chiba.**_

Later, Mishki approached slowly Mara, who he had been lying in the coffin in the absence of something more like a bed. He wondering what to do with it, didn't want to leave it there, wounded but couldn't stay there, or would have to answer uncomfortable questions if someone else had ...

He started at the beginning, that is, remove the jacket, shirt and coat and examine his wounds; it were more spectacular than serious, so it had bandaged with strips of a sheet before examining the pockets of clothing for any identification ...

Nothing! This girl had nothing in his pockets. The closest thing to an ID was a card where there were half a dozen cards written in Japanese, in English, in Cyrillic types and other languages ?that he didn't recognize.

- "_Mara, First Class Demon, Unlimited_". Is a kidding?-Read incredulous.

That ruled out the possibility of receiving a reward for help or (this thought suddenly came to mind) hold for ransom ... In short, it Mara wasn't worth a yen.

He turned to look at her. She still half naked, apparently asleep, despite the surreal situation, he was fully aware that she was very pretty; she had breasts that seemed designed to be cherished, a very kissable mouth (even those uncomfortable vampiric teeth), hands who asked that someone cogiese and very harmonious curves ... Noto is warmed, was it possible to feel desire for her? She looked so vulnerable ...

"_After all, who would know?_" I thought looking at her legs, they were provided, neither too wide nor skeletons, and long enough to reach the roof. Blond hair and brown eyes torn red-eye, or seen, rather than cancel their attractive, highlights him.

Just when he was considering whether or not they desire to take it, the girl opened her eyes and stared.

- Are you still here?-she said furious.-I told you disappear ...-

Mishki back, intimidated, this strange young man raised as if perfectly. The injuries he had seen were closing on their own ... something that was supposed to be impossible.

"_What is it?_" He wondered.

He thought that was very rude to ask, so he's opt for a less direct question.

- Who are you?-wonder.

She sighed angrily.

-_Mattaku_... I thought you knew. I am Mara, First Class Demon, Unlimited.-was presented again with a patient didn't feel. She sat on the altar and cross our legs.-Since you helped me, I'm willing to grant you a desire.-explain.-You can ask me anything to conceive your imagination, but _only one_ _thing_. Them before you decide quickly .-

Mishki reflect.

- Any ... thing? -

-Anything.-

-In other words, I could ask ...-

Mara folded arms. Puff, those modern humans were so predictable ... Only interested in one thing.

-If you want to be rich, I can give you more riches than you'll spend all your life .-

"_Whatever ..._"

Mishki could know nothing of demons, but was sure there wouldn't grant wishes for people ... No, silly. He was probably stay at a Wiccan Neopaganism fan of the kind that ran around.

- Really? And could ask for the destruction of the world?-He suggested, but as a joke before than wanting to seriously.

The alleged demoness pale and felt challenged. Is that always touched her every megalomaniac? Look to ask the destruction of the world ... that was beyond his powers, but he wasn't admitting it to him.

- Are you crazy, man? I lose my job! Of course I can't grant you the destruction of the world! -

-I thought you said "anything" .-

"_Definitely she isn't a demon. Don't know how did that appear from nowhere, but has no magical powers. Not only that, even looks like a demon! But it seems a fan of black magic ... yes, that must be it._ "

That explained everything, and if the woman was a crazy black magic fan was believed that a demon, was still in danger, but a real danger of being turned into food for supernatural beings ...

-You taste ill.-

- Naniii? -

- You taste how bad, man! The humans no serves as food, so you aren't a temptation for my stomach. Come, decide your wish!-

"_As she has to read my mind?_"

Not only was it very pretty, but it also was clever, or at least had some degree of female intuition ... I thought about what else to ask, ¿riches? No, certainly not the could give ...

Ah, yes! That was a good idea!

"_I've never had any luck with girls. If I ask to stay with me and tells me she can't do it, I know she lying. And if you tell me if, I know that this crazy hopeless, but at least I'll have she. Yes, that is._ "

Because the man had felt the desire to possess the demoness at the time he had seen her naked body.

- Well? -

- I want you to stay with me forever! -

Being human, Mara it would have been speechless. Of course, she knew that beautiful was human standards, and once over the centuries had taken lovers from among men. For fun, of course, but ... This was the first time someone asked something, and she wasn't sure what to do.

First thought of refusing. Then a new idea came to mind. This guy had not specified which is wanted her to stay by his side. What if, maybe ...?

Turning his head slightly and rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger in a calculator gesture.

A half smile touched his lips.

-Very well. I will grant your desire.-agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Wrapped a red light while Nidhogg processed desire, raised his hands and made a stream appear between violet ray that took shape in a black sphere floating in the air, full of negative energy. Smile more sharply and threw the field against Mishki, who noticed that a stream of energy coursing through him ...

When the energy is dissipated, he found astounded at the mirror under each of his eyes had appeared a mark showing a red line that ran through the sides, quite similar to the triangles of Mara.

- But that began to say ...?-start to say, stroking a line .- What is this? -

She watched his hands as if not believing what he had done. The support on the throne and crossed legs.

-Oi, Shimobe.-command with authority.

- How to "Shimobe?".-Protested the rising .- Don't consent to anyone, that believed Aoshima, call me his slave! And unless someone like you who dresses like a yankee witch! -

shouldn't have said that. For Mara must be noted that even being a demoness, was somewhat vain.

Waved his hands and hung upside down from the ceiling.

-Come back criticize my clothes and I reduced to cosmic dust. Bow down to my feet and asked sorry!-demanded before releasing it.

That order Mishki exuded such power that was found lying at the foot of the demoness before you even realize what I had done. He heard her laugh clean this situation.

- This isn't what I asked.-protested weakly, at that time was the only answer that came to mind.

Mara laughed harder.

-Fool human!-Mocked him while he lay on the throne with pleasure, she has forgotten how fun it was to torment the lower species .- Never trust on a devil! I fulfilled your wish, as wanted. You be by my side ... just like my servant .-

"_I didn't want this,_" thought Mishki.

He don't answer that. If they had, would have only gotten Mara still laugh over it, and would not give him that pleasure. Nor was begging him to win anything, except look like an idiot.

Someone with more experience in dealing with magical creatures (and goddesses and demons fall into that category) would have thought to anticipate that possibility. Sure, of course, the demons aren't exactly as depicted in books and movies ...

Some are evil and powerful beyond all measure, of course, but others are simply unhappy people, beings who enjoy hurting others or impose their rule, even people looking for something without knowing exactly what ... It doesn't take cosmic powers to be a real devil, Aoshima is the proof.

But one thing is common to all the devils, are First Class Unlimited or Third Class Moderate: by asking a desire, do so with extreme care, so there is no way that they interpret their own way. A desire may well be met so that it makes most unfortunate to those who ask.

This was the first lesson about dealing with magical beings had just learned Mishki the hard way.

Mara stared at him from his lofty seat and shake a leg up and down, thinking. What could ask that his new servant? It was a shame it was a mere human, but hey, something is beginning ...

The bad thing was that humans, unlike the Family, the men were very fragile, very short lived and their magical powers were absolutely void, all they had positive was their rapid reproductive rate, which allowed quickly replaced, and intelligence, which raised them above the animals ... and some emphasized as males. Asgard theorists argued that if the gods and demons were equally fertile than humans and have their disproportionate crime rates, would have become extinct thousands of years ago. Mara knew, and also knew that inspired awe among them ... something he liked.

The truth is that the demoness secretly considered a weak race, primitive and stupid, unable to unite for a common cause, playing to be God without having any idea what they did (They made genetic research! His more advanced weapon was a primitive, inefficient, unstable, mammoth and dangerous nuclear explosion device, k'so!) and with the same magical power than a sheet of paper...

Returned to Earth and leave these speculations to focus on his current human: they support a finger to his temple and established mental connection with the Nidhogg, the counterweight of the supercomputer Yggdrasil demon that managed the Universe. Post a picture of him and asked for a complete file, ignoring the system's reluctance to give the data. Humans had become experts in informatics, and even though there was the slightest possibility that a human managed to connect itself to the system and cheat Nidhogg (unless, of course, that a god or a demon to give them the key, which only a madman would do), security had been tightened ...

Sabato Mishki-des, Nidhogg informed him after establishing the connection, was the name of humanity. He added, was a possible candidate katusa of demons on Earth ...

Katusa. Japanese corruption of "Katsa" (0). People who are allied with the demons willingly or unwillingly. The story that knew them colloquially as "had made a pact with the devil."

False. The katsa were one thing and that made contracts with demons quite another. A katsa served his demon. A contractor got his wish and then distanced himself from the devil ...

Decided to test him with something "easy": she had to take that God would think she was dead ...

-My first order is very simple.-explained the demoness.-Near here is an old temple of blue roof, the Tariki Hong. I want you there and bring you a very special CD. In and out. Something simple .-

-If it's so simple, why don't you do yourself?-objected Mishki, sniffing to the toast.

- Urashii na! (1)-snapped Mara cast a spell that made him go through all these place.-That's why you, Shimobe. Retrieve for me the black of the cover CD that says "Demons" or faileth you ... if the _thing_ guarding the temple haven't done before .-

- Is the "thing"? -

There was the trap, Mishki deduced. That "thing", whatever it was, was problematic for Mara. So she needed to make the bait.

-I think you what you call a robot ... It doesn't matter, soon you'll know what I mean. You bring me the CD and I'll see how thank you.-He put the coffin in his site.-You can go .-

- What? -

- That you long! I want to rest. Tomorrow I'll give you more orders. Oh, another thing! -

Mishki turned to face her. Mara stared at him.

-Don't tell ANYONE that demons exist. It is better not to disclose such information in humans ... but, anyway, nobody would believe you even get it out in the Maicho Shimbun (2) .- pointed with a chuckle.

The young man shuddered, but he controls just enough to turn around and go from there ...

Once out of sight of the building, went to the student dormitory in the 4x4, he decided that this was nonsense. Do demons exist? And supposedly had just become the servant of one? Yeah, right, and what else? Surely that was nothing but a joke in bad taste ... Perhaps Aoshima or Mishima, would be very typical of them to do something. What else could be expected of people like them, spent money like water? Aoshima is recalled that on one occasion had spent a whopping 50 million yen (3) to equip a car for rallies only to impress a girl (4) ...

"Sure, in comparison to hire that crazy and decorate the floor has turned out very cheap."

When he get home, had taken a decision; he wouldn't go to that temple to steal any CD by a mad like her, and of course not mention or a word of it. That Aoshima was consumed in its own juice wondering if his "joke" had been successful or not ... Wondered how this would be the Mara in reality: She does it resemble to the played character?

[Spotlight Hasegawa, wearing a lab coat, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski ("Ah! Akuma-sama" Foundations of Vocabulary )**_

(0) Katsa: "Volunteers" in Hebrew. In reality, this term is used to volunteer agents working for the Mossad in foreign countries _free_ (the State of Ysrael don't pay him).

It has nothing to do with the plot, but because I needed a term to describe people who are dedicated to Mishki new work (serving a demon) and doesn't exist in Norse mythology.

(1) Shut up! (In Japanese. I mixing Japanese expressions to emphasize your spells or loudness) In equal line, "Shimobe" is a Japanese term means "slave" ("Snaga" for the Tolkien's LOTR fans)

(2) Maicho Shimbun: A reference to the manga "Eagle," whose hero works for this newspaper.

(3) 50 million yen: Approximately 240.000 pounds. The Japanese yen is at this level: 120 yen = 1 € = 2,3 pound as the last change.

(4) Obviously reference to the anime Ah! Megami-sama, chapter 10 of the anime first season.

The devil doesn't consent to take it lightly.

On a bad connection, the visit to the temple ends in disaster.

Yikai: Ah! The Spy in the temple.

[Voice of Mishki]: First a devil, and now I have to win three goddesses?


	3. Ah! The Spy in the temple

1x03

_**Ah! Akuma-sama (Ah! My Demoness)**_

[Voice of Skuld] Ah! The Spy in the temple.

_**Nekomi Institute of Technologies (NIT - Nekomi Kodai) **_

_**The next day. **_

Mishki through the gate of the institute with a yawn. That night he had been able to sleep a wink; Mara had appeared in her dreams in very provocative poses. We hope not because they don't know what to do if I saw ...

"_This is starting to affect me ... I have to decide something._" The question was, what to do?

A cheerful voice with an accent of Hokkaido call him.

-_ Haaaaaaaaai Mishkiiiiii!_ -

"_Oh, no. She didn't. _"Mishki thought.

A hand wearing a blue denim jacket gave him a pat on the back; with he appears the face appeared a light brown short hair, coarse features, but harmonious, and brown eyes with a nice sheen.

-Hello, Megumi.-he greeting him without any enthusiasm.

Morisato Megumi grinned. That new classmate seemed to have chosen something like a friend, simply because he sat near her. In his opinion, the outgoing and crazy Megumi was one of those things that could well do without ... Why I had to look at someone as ... just like her?

She stood beside her and kept walking.

-Hey, what's that? I didn't know you were suddenly asked the tatoos.-Megumi pointing their eyes.

Mishki contained a curse. He wore sunglasses relying on officers to cover the red lines, but nothing escapes the keen eyes of Megumi. However, I had to thank the excuse he had given him.

-Yeah, is that yesterday I had one crazy night.-he was invented.

"_Well! If, as I think, Megumi spreads the rumor, no one will make more questions about brands. _"

-_Sooka_, you could have invited me.-protested disguse faced.-I also wanted to have fun. Did you work? -

- A. .. work? -

The truth was that he had gone straight to bed upon arrival home he was too upset to start thinking about the duties of the institute.

- If the work.-he recalled Megumi.-Twenty pages on the comparison of diesel versus gasoline .-

-Ah, that answered _the work._-he by becoming the expert.-Yeah, I have it ...-

- What is this?-asked the teacher later, waving before Mishki blank leaves.

-Well ...-

Mishki didn't bother to give an excuse. It would have helped. Anyway, the professor gave him an opportunity.

-I suppose that Mr. Sabato will be happy with your note.-said professor while writing a very big 0 on paper.

He said nothing; the rest of the class collectively laughed. The teacher glared.

- Daisuke! Does it seem funny to you with a two hundred notes on media? The same goes for you, Suraido.-scolding them the professor.- Kaname, you talking when approve! Not that you laugh, because you won't do much better! -

The laughter died down instantly.

-Good.-nodded the teacher.-Now we give the main course for all machines designer worth his salt: the expansion of the market or manufacture the products so you have to replace them with other news.-He picked up the table a remote and points it at you proyector.-To be clear, I'll put a documentary ...-

The lights turn off and began to see a documentary about the advantages and disadvantages, as already mentioned, the _planned obsolescence_ (0). It was a boring documentary and soon began to be heard snoring ...

Mishki woke up when Megumi nudged to raise your hand.

- Teacher! That makes no sense!-argued the girl .- It is assumed that things are built to last! -

-Yeah, and you think you live repair business? -

-_Etto_ ...-

The professor smiled a smile of triumph identical to the type that came out on the screen.

-_You see, planned obsolescence is vital for the support of we economy and therefore ..._-

Was interrupted when the Mara face appeared on the screen projector apropos.

-_ Hai, Shimobe! Mitteru!_-The demoness shouted in greeting.

Mishki watch amazed the screen, without noticing that the marks had begun to shine ... Beside her, Megumi knuckles clenched tightly, as if seeing a ghost while watching the screen ...

"But she does on TV?" He asked them, though for very different reasons.

The teacher also was amazed.

- What is this? Do any TV show? Some kind of joke? You don't have the slightest grace! -

The theme of "Open Your Mind" thundered the class; Mishki look in his pocket and pulled out the phone. Under normal circumstances, that would have earned the expulsion, but at that time nobody paid the slightest attention.

- Moshi-Moshi?-Greeting.

The characteristic chuckle of Mara rumbling in his ear.

-_When you have finished questioning my power, I want see you outside. I have work to you_.-he heard ordering both TV and the phone. Before you think that answer (and how), the line went dead.-

The picture is shaking and returned to show the documentary on planned obsolescence, but no one saw him.

- Daisuke! I know you've been!-scolded Professor.-Punished to stay after class! -

-Joooo ...-

_**Tariki Hongan Temple in the afternoon. **_

_**Keiichi Morisato residence and Headquarters of the Goddesses in Japan.**_

Mishki stopped Land Cruiser at the top of a knoll overlooking the temple and he check it with binoculars, which gives the ability to check houses. Is fixed especially in the high fence around the place and the only access, a thirteen steps straight. (1) Likewise, he saw that the temple itself was on a hill a little higher, so you couldn't even jump the fence.

It seemed a bit complicated ... No, not complicated, this building was unassailable be looked for where to look. What was supposed to go into that rat hole, dodge three goddesses and leave with a CD _on one_?

"_If indeed this woman ... Mara ... has powers, I could have borrowed some. _" felt.

Then a movement caught his attention, someone was coming to the garden. Turn the binoculars in that direction and was astonished to see that. But what kind of people lived in that house?

A hundred yards away, Skuld put in the garden the _device_ carrying back. It was a massive robot of expression fixed in a perpetual smile, with two red eyes, crest on the head and bluish body metal sphere. Was equipped with two folding wings on his back that looked like an umbrella constructed of sticks, two multi-joint arms and legs jointed tube equipped with roller sliders. Was higher than the Skuld own and must have weighed a hundred kilos its good and left with more than three meters of cable that connected to a power outlet ..

- Ready.-ad wiping sweat from his brow with the back of the sleeve, after leaving the robot on the floor in front of the clothesline where the colada.-I'll call dried Sigufirido Banpei-Kun Type II (2) .-

He opened a small door at the rear of the robot and check the battery. Keiichi is in wondering when I would realize that he had taken the battery of the bike to use as a source of energy, but decided not to worry about that. The batteries

were expensive and she had no money ... Hill opened the hatch and another, hiding the start button.

Connect the last cables. Although that Banpei-kun could move independently, yet need to connect to the temple to light energy. A design flaw that would have to correct ...

- Yoooosh.-said Skuld by clicking the button.

Inside the temple, Keiichi had just rushed a job that had to do for class on the Japanese robotics industry. Having learned a lesson from the last time I had built a contraption Skuld strange, I saved every little while, but now he was

excited and took half an hour without saving ...

-Almost be finished.-himself happiness, was 22 hours and 36 minutes with the job.

In the next room, Urd followed with great interest the battle between the forces of Holy Britannian Empire and the United Federation of Nations in the top of Mount Fuji. At that time, Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge was preparing to launch the final attack that would give the victory (3) ...

-_ Ike, Kallen!_ You can do it!-animated Urd the pilot to red Guren ...

The light was suddenly just as Keiichi put the last point and Lelouch was preparing to pull the trigger ...

None believed for a moment, that it was coincidence.

- SKUUUUUUUUUUUUUULD! -

-Geez.-sighed Skuld.-I have realized .-

There were heavy steps, Urd and Keiichi went to the garden. They seemed very upset.

-What. Are. You. Do?-asked Urd, putting murderous expression normally reserved for advertisers, marketers at home, Aoshima, Mara, Hild and other undesirables who populated the universe.

-Ehhh ..., This is the new Sigufirido Banpei-Kun MKII. To replace the one ... YOU destroy.-explained Skuld in panic shrink-It have new ... very new ... optimizations ... It is even better than ...-

Skuld Urd way, who retroecdio. Keiichi was behind them.

- My 22 hours and 36 minutes of work have gone for this?- added Keiichi.

-Because of you, I missed the Final Attack Fuji Plan.-blame his sister Urd.

That was too much echo Skuld is to mourn as only she knew how.

That was the moment that Belldandy chose to appear.

- What happens?-Asked.

At the top of the hill, Mishki wasn't lost detail with binoculars, almost fell from him to see that, just seconds after the little girl who was holding the hammer back almost bigger than she seemed to activate a machine that a kind of cross between Kenshin Himura and Grand Cher Quincy Issa (4) with their crests and all, had appeared in the garden a woman who seemed straight out of a movie ... He had even better Mara body, the skin also dark, silvery white hair, and on top dressed as if from a convention of Wicca! After she had a short guy that seemed out of place.

"Morisato Keiichi?" Is strange. "Megumi's brother ..." What had to see with that group?

Of course, all the Nekomi Institute of Technologies met Keiichi ... or rather, his girlfriend Belldandy.

As if responding to an invisible spell, Belldandy appeared at that time the church door.

-It's just junk that Skuld has built, no-bid important.-address the issue Urd.-She cries very easily.-

-Oh, it seems to me very pretty.-thinks Belldandy.

As if he understood, Sig-Banpei hang my head for a moment and looked at her with blue eyes.

- Really, Onee-sama?-Inquired Skuld, clasping her hands and making eyes bright.

Belldandy nodded and went to hang clothes. Banpei II followed her.

- What is so special?-Keiichi asked, regaining interest in the device.-It seems like the old .-

Skuld seemed to grow while he recovered his poise.

-It incorporates a demonic aura detector and anti-demons special measures, anti-intrusion and anti-God, plus a wide autonomy battery, solar and, of course, positronic memory circuits .-

Urd's eyes narrowed.

-Anti-God, eh?-Muttered pensative.-And then I removed my license ...-

No one made him any attention.

-Go ...- Keiichi had not been aware of nothing.-Hey, wait, that's not the battery of my bike? -

-Don't worry about the details...-Skuld ordered.-Hey! Stop! Nooo! Shouted to see Keiichi were available to recover the battery. He rose to his back and began to pull him to stop him .-Don't disconnect! him He can help! -

- Get off me.-asked Keiichi.

They wrestled until the four (Skuld, Keiichi, Urd and Banpei II) ended up on the ground in chaotic bunch ...

- Enough!-Urd-lost patience before invoking the lightning .- Out! Both! -

Several rays fell on Skuld and Keiichi, leaving them completely charred.

-Ahhh...-

Mishki dropped the binoculars, mouth open, is it really that dark-skinned girl had to summon a lightning before? I notice that shuddered, if he had not been a single supernatural being, how it was supposed to beat three?

"What a problem ..."

Mara had been very clear: with or without a guardian robot, Mishki was to find a way to get there, outwit the four inhabitants of the temple, find the CD Demons in a complex which was to measure their good hundred square meters (and less bad it was just a plant!) and return to the Lair Mara not follow him.

"I must be crazier than a goat just to consider doing something like this ..."

However, their options were limited: either try your luck with that group, or Mara disappoint. And that, aside from looking bad, it was very dangerous even knew that it was good to have an Akuma against you ...

Review the team that had given him the devil. It was no big deal, a radio-cassette tape with Enka, a liquid spray with a black and a strange device that looked like a garage with a command of French label on ...

_[Flashback - Kendo Club, a gym on the campus of Tecnologico Nekomi] _

_Mara, as always, was floating at a height equivalent to a first floor, which could only do there. _

_-As you are only human and you couldn't even me, Shimobe will have to lend the combat equipement of Hell. He sonrio.-face course, as you prefer with your bare hands ...- _

_She remembered that she had been happy; ¿Mara was going to build? Well ... He figured that would give him a suit of armor, a sword or something, in the worst case, a layer ... Forget that she could read her mind. _

_- You are a dreamer.-laughed suddenly .- I will not give you a magical object! So that, to use it against me? - _

_- It would not do that.-the disputed it. _

_Mara had ignored their protests and conjured up a cloth bag that I throw. _

_-This is sufficient for you.-le-espeto. castle will be waiting in the demonic. Oh, one thing! The recorder is only for the girl with dark skin, the command is only for the robot, and the potion is true for all three .- _

_[Out Flash-Back] _

Mishki climbed into the Toyota and under the hill. While down, I thought I should do ... Should I enter through the front door or, conversely, make a discreet entrance from behind? Prudence told him that enter from behind, but I felt

the urge to go out the front door ... I want to meet rivals, he supposed.

Wait, rivals? Good thinking, maybe those girls in the church could help. In the end, were the enemies of Mara, or at least that's what she had said ... didn't they say out there, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"?

4x4 stopped in front of the door and wait. He gripped the steering knuckle, thinking to do ...

-Excuse me, I can help? Are you lost? Asked a soft voice at his side.

They turn. The ladder had appeared a long brown haired girl with braids on either side of the face and hair with a European-style ponytail, wore a homespun skirt and holding a broom. In its front saw a blue diamond-shaped and the

color triangle under each eye, similar to Mara ...

"Mishkin! (5) "almost cry to recognize them.

The girl stared at him in the eye. He stepped back a little, not much, but enough to detect it. She stared at the marks Lucia under the eyes and mouth slightly opened ...

"_Oh, no, oh no, to invoke a flash, what should I do ...?_"

That's when it happened one of those small acts that cause great changes without you noticing ...

Faced with the threat that implied that this girl threw a thunderbolt, the young appreciate your options (zero, actually) and found a valid one: take out the first. Catch spray and dusting it on the face.

Belldandy didn't expect something like that.

Had been sweeping the garden of the temple to collect all the leaves in a corner, anything else would have invoked his powers with the power of wind to stop before, but Belldandy wasn't that kind of person.

When we had the leaves in the corner, had gone to the house, watching with a smile as Keiichi and Skuld repairing the battered-Banpei Sigufirido, then had seen the silver SUV parked in front of the temple ...

He had come and seen the car was occupied by a dark-haired boy, who would have more or less the age of Megumi, seemed worried about something, gripped the wheel and had his head down.

-Excuse me, I can help? Are you lost?-Had pregutnado.

He had turned to look and shuddered Belldandy to recognize the red marks under her eyes.

"Mara" was his first reaction, before heeding his sense of God, according to his issuance of aura, that guy was a human, not a demon, and wasn't possessed. So why bore the marks of Mara ...?

Reading emotions warned of the danger the stranger seemed to think she was dangerous.

"_Don't be afraid ..._" was to say, but the black bag and a spray is sprayed in the face.

Mishki watched as the girl collapsed on the stairs while coughing. It was obvious he suffered; wondered what he would have given this devil to produce that effect ... Now if it was too late to turn back. He got out and walked past the wounded trying not to look Belldandy. He went upstairs and entered the temple ...

[Spotlight Hasegawa, wearing a lab coat, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick]

_**Ah! Akuma-ore shochiski (Foundations of Vocabulary "Ah! Akuma-sama") **_

(0) **Planned obsolescence:** Concept of world trade and manufacturing that can be summarized in the phrase "We designed it to fail." In its most literal sense, refers to designing objects so that spoilage and to be replaced by new ones every X time, maintaining the company's business. Although it seems a new idea, the fact is that already in the 1910 U.S. manufacturers of the bulbs lasted designed to not more than 1500 hours. Of course, in modern capitalist world is perfectly integrated, so the Nekomi Gakuin teach it as part of mechanical engineering classes.

(1) **Thirteen steps:** The Japanese don't believe in European superstition number 13 as a carrier of bad sweater

(2) **Banpei-kun:** As you recall, the original Banpei-kun was destroyed for Urd in the episode 1x22 from Ah! Megami-sama. Sigufirido write it as "Siegfried" in Japanese. Siegfried is one of the most famous heroes of mythology of the Germanic-Nordic Europe, but not specifically Vikings. As Sigufirido this to defend God, I thought it was good to be named after a mythical paladin.

(3) **TV Combat in Mount Fuji:** This refers to Chapter 23 of the second season of the Code Geass anime. The final attack is when Lelouch launches "plan Fuji." This Urd is what you throw xD.

(4) **Quincy Issa`s Grand Cher:** It is of course a reference to the great Brain Powerd meka anime.

(5) Japanese Transcription British acronym "MK", means precisely "brand." Although the word originally referred to subtypes of mechanical objects (models of rifles and cars, actually) that makes most people's physical, that distinction would require a level of English that lacks Mishki Sabato.

When gods and devils clash, humans are also affected.

That's when the Knights arise.

The knights, like the ancient heroes, love and defend their goddesses.

_[Voice of Belldandy] Yikai: Ah! Three goddesses and their knights. _

[Voice of Keiichi]: Don't tell me that a devil can be gentlemen?


	4. Chapter 4

1x04

_**Ah! Three goddesses and their knights.**_

Urd looked up from where she was watching TV "Lelouch of the Rebellion" and let Zero did what she wanted, just to hear something suspicious. He got up and looked out the door ...

In the garden there was a human and it was none of the friends of Belldandy. Temple was moving steadily, something that could only mean that was a stupid ... or, on the contrary, he knew very well what he was doing.

- _Omai, k-sama!_ (0)-Urd stopped him .- Who are you and are you doing here? -

Mishki stopped and said nothing, too busy looking forward to the luscious body of the goddess ... Almost forgot it was doing there at that site; Urd used to produce that effect on men.

- _Kotaero!_ (0)-ordered the dark-skinned goddess, just as he heard coughing Belldandy...

The two turned to her, to know how, had succeeded in getting up and was leaning against the door.

-Urd ... cui ... Atchis.-attempt to warn Belldandy.

Urd looked sideways at his sister, then the unknown. A gleam appeared in his eyes murderer.

- You ...! What have you done to Belldandy? -

He stepped back, intimidated by the look of Urd. Just managed to recover just enough to get the recorder.

"_Please make this work ..._" implored by pressing the Play ...

Urd smiled incredulous at the sight.

- Are you going to attack me with a tape recorder?-Mocked, she raise the arm.-K 'so ... this is the height, I think I'll punish you ...-

The recorder was turned on and the strains of "The King of Enka" began to ring. The goddess blinking in astonishment.

-_ Annata.._.- mused while noticed that he closed the eyes.-_Masaka_ (0) ... Do you work for it ...? I ...-

She couldn't say anything more before collapsing on the porch and start snoring loudly. Mishki couldn't help but smile at the sight, was so bizarre to see that girl who looked like a witch snoring! Mara really was ready, neither in his wildest dreams would have thought nonsense to using a tape recorder as a weapon ...

I leave the recorder running next to Urd and slipped into the building.

A few minutes later ...

"_Masaka ... How can a temple be so big? _"Is strange as he turned a corner and came face to a door where I could read a little sign" Castle of Urd-sama. " Before that, he had traveled three quarters, a kitchen, an altar with a Buddha three

by two meters and a bathroom the size of a bath, but found nothing like a CD.

Mara I wished I would have given a more accurate track (or, for that matter, a plan of the temple), I slide the door and looked inside, that room was decorated in a way very similar to Mara, except that there were many more potions (whole shelves full of bottles with different colors and textures!), a desk, a pentacle on the floor and a large mirror facing the door, beside which was the CD Demons.

He walked over and lifted the mirror, he could finally get out of there! He glance the mirror...

Saw in the mirror reflection of the robot, newly arranged, was right behind him and holding a huge sword.

-Oh no ...-

Elusive first thrust of a jump, the machine gun unpins the ground with surprising agility and prepared for the next ... Mishki cry before rolling on the floor one minute before the sword pierces the wall.

He hear heavy footsteps approaching, no doubt, the inventor of that monster and Keiichi Morisato were going to see what happens, maybe even had awakened the girl throwing rays ... Three against one was too much even without the robot, which at that time I threw up a shelf with all the bad idea of ?the world.

The shelf shot another, which in turn threw a third in a clear application of the domino effect, spreading all Urd potions on the ground with a crash of glass that would do quite like a bull in a china shop.

The ingredients began to react with each other, causing a cloud of black smoke that made Mishki cough and began to break up the ground ... If that wasn't enough, the door slid and Skuld looked up the gavel.

- What happens here?-Skuld loudly demanded to know.- Who are you? Why have you destroyed the Onee-sama lab? -

- What do you say? Has your machine!-the disputed Mishki automatically without being able to believe the absurdity of that situation.

Skuld qualms about the brands that had the stranger in the eyes.

- Banpei-kun! Activation of anti-demon network!-she ordered immediately.

- _Bakurai Dengeki Pokechi!_ (0).-He invoke in response, pressing the command had given Mara ...

The remote beeped loud and a white light that spread around the room ...

Outside, the recorder will stop at once, Urd is stretched, yawned and scratched his head, trying to remember had happened ... Sooka! (0) had invaded the temple and, judging by the noise, were destroyed ... I look at Belldandy, seemed

very sick and not know what to do: help or protect Skuld ...? That's when Keiichi appeared around the corner, out of nowhere.

- Keiichi.-she ordered, assuming command factly Belldandy .- Bring out of here! Run! You have to cure, so take the butterfly net and go for extrella Crystals Wind! Fast! -

Without waiting for an answer, ran to the temple ...

- But what ...?- Keiichi began to say, astonished; qualms about how bad it was Belldandy.-Belldandy! No! -

Sigufirido fuming stopped by all together, with a network of bright red yarn medium pitch. He watch very surprised Skuld, never before had stopped their machines.

- But that began to say ...?-.

-Run out-boasted robot.-said Mishki.-That leaves us alone .-

-_ Chiganna!_ (0)-Skuld sack four of his famous black jellyfish grenades and for lanzarlas.-wield as you aren't standing Banpei-kun, but I'm still me. Surrender and become scrap devil! -

He looked helplessly. That she had not anticipated; Mara had not mentioned that he would face heavy artillery, and Skuld was too far away to use the spray with it.

"Damn, what should I do? She has greanades and I haven't even space to turn away. "

Skuld lift up the grenades and prepared to deliver them, when suddenly the roof collapsed on their heads ... A shadow was deployed on them, waving a long black cape and red ...

Mara had waited patiently floating in the sky, not far from the temple and equipped with a wristwatch, the white light to illuminate the sky and the needles are stopped, a sign that he had managed to activate human electromagnetic

pulse and Pocket therefore no longer had to fear the fucking anti-demon robot Skuld.

Tracking the temple to find out where his assistant was forced and couldn't help feeling some admiration, a mere human had been able to put out of action Belldandy and Urd at a time ...!

Ceased to admire when he found he was having trouble dealing with Skuld, the smallest of the group. How was that possible? It didn't matter, it seemed that Shimobe had found the CD, and would have to save him. And the best in

these situations was to make a big entrance, the first impression is what counts ...

Casting a spell explosive collapsed the roof and broke into the room.

Skuld felt her anger increased as much as his fear of seeing Mara derruia the roof and entered through a cloud of smoke, dust and debris. That was too much!

- Y-your.-cried the young goddess in terror, back .- How dare you! -

Mara outline a wry smile while to see two purple energy ball in his hands ..

-As I thought, without the robot aren't a worthy rival for me.-made fun of Skuld.-I'm going to seal you will understand.-said that look at Mishki.-You, get out of here and take with the hard, fast .-

Skuld made a face of anguish. Preliminary Mara decided to be set and released the spell sealant ...

-_ Sagatta! _(0)-Urd throw a spell on Skuld pusher to remove the spell of the path sealer, which is dissipated against the robot, and his sister went flying and landed on the other side of the room. The goddess will echo with a look of hatred Mara pure and concentrated on seeing the ruins of what once was his room .- You ... your ... your ... damn ...!-She not find enough words insulting .- Damn monster, I will punish you both for this and then I will seal you! -

Spread his hands and threw a spell on Mara, who barely had time to raise a shield and respond with another spell, the room was full of energy as both red and blue creatures fighting ...

- What is this?-Be horror Mara .- You're stronger than I remembered! -

- Idiot, unlike Belldandy I didn't seal my powers.-he recalled Urd .- And I'm still in shape since it was the Lord of Terror! Instead, you ... these weaker. Is that all your strength? -

Indeed, Mara wasn't yet in top form. But that wasn't going to stop beating Urd ...

Seeing the face of the girl with brown skin, Mishki knew that if it was she who won, would have no mercy with either. But what a mere human could do against those two supernatural beings ...?

A huge Maneki Neko (1) white impact against your chest, your breath away.

- But what wonder ...?- Turning to whom it had launched, which was none other than Skuld. Was amazing.

- That I Said Why does not affect you the amulet? -.

- Of course it has affected me, girl! That will throw things at face hurts, you know! -

Skuld put its worst, everyone knows that there is nothing that bothers you more than being called "girl".

- I'M NOT A GIRL!-Skuld shouted throwing grenades ...

Mishki shrank, preparing for the impact, but this didn't come, a gloved hand rested on his shoulder and hold on tightly, digging her nails. His mistress had been rid of Urd, at least for now.

-_ Ikuso_ (0)!-Ordered Mara while enveloped in light purple and began to spin ...

- Back here, coward!-challenged heard them Urd ...

_**Mara Lair, 0.0005 seconds after (or even demonic teleportation reduces the time to zero).**_

Mishki rolled down the dusty ground and collided with the table, while Mara, who had landed on his feet, dusted off the layer with indifference. I look at him sideways and comic disdain.

- Are you dizzy with teleportation?-Raising an incredulous wonder-Humans are weak...-

- Hey, no one is perfect.-he protested.

-Except I-Mara sidelong look at him and sat on the throne, waving the CD in your left hand.

Reflect, at least we had the catalyst, so that he could act more seriously to achieve their goals ... although badly you weighed the merit he had been more than human and the surprise that their own efforts.

She was surprised, and can only be a mere man, too inexperienced and young even by human standards, but it was certain that had managed to put out of action Belldandy, Urd and happy to robot by himself, when she had been unable

to. Perhaps there was more in that subspecies (2) of what looked at first glance ...

Mara appreciate their priorities: a katsa able to load two goddesses was an impressive trick, and anyway I was bored of not being able to discuss their plans with anyone. If she could get a Tsukaima (3) decent, but didn't even have access to

that in a world without power as the Plano East.

-You have fulfilled, Shimobe.-she told the man, happy, almost elated, had finally succeeded in winning those three damned Goddesses!.- I'm pleasantly surprised.-praising thinking that if he would have you believe that it was better than really was.-she added dry.-I didn't think you were able to survive that long by yourself .-

-You see, I hecho. he answered in the same tono.-So you have to put up more time .-

Mara glanced killer and took him by the collar.

-I don't consent to a mere human to talk to me with such disrespect. Do it again and will have to punish you. And in that sense I can be as sadistic as Urd. Do you understand? -

Mishki gulped.

-Yes.-he gasped.

-Yes, what? -

-_Hai, Mara-sama_.-

-Good.-The devil he dropped to the ground, their feet.-Don't flatter yourself. I haven't the slightest interest in you .-

"But I do." Thought the lift with all the dignity he could muster. The problem was how to win over someone like her, who respected him, which only dealt with their mysterious plans and over had magical powers?

Mara and not to any attention, but was tinkering between preparing potions to know that.

- Why? Asked.

- Why is that? -She said looking at him sideways with disinterest.

Mishki could take no more and all that had kept explode.

- Why is everything?-He snapped, wanted to know the truth.-Why damn reason you decided to attack a temple inhabited by people able to build a robot that would like the Dwarf and North (4)! Why now is that magic exists! Why should I keep making you case! That this mess that I will you bring your, Morisato and these girls so rare! Like who, where, when and why-As excited, he was losing coherence, but didn't realize .- Since I seem to have thrown into an underworld of which I understand absolutely nothing, I think you owe me an explanation! I ...-

Gave him a slap Mara him silenced.

-_ Bakadai!_ I shout angrily told you I don't want to be like you asked me! I told you not try to activate the Linkage System Doppleganger! And of course I didn't tell you to come to me ...- I look around, as if uncertain how to describe that place.- to this site! These decisions are made your on your own!-Glanced killing.-And certainly not going to fix anything screaming! So you shut up and do what I say and then maybe get to survive long enough to learn what this is all about .-

As he said this, I reflected, do the Morisato? She knew, her Shimobe katsa could only have seen Keiichi-kun, the stupid little guy that tied Belldandy (and with it, his two sisters detestable) to Earth ... But he had said "the", plural. Did that mean he knew the sister of the little guy, Morisato Megumi? Maybe ...

For its part, also Mishki was lost in his own thoughts, of course, keep Mara thought. Not really had more options, apart from his interest in her, let her know that now he knew what it was could be dangerous. If that wasn't enough, knew very well his chances in a hypothetical rematch against the three goddesses, witches, what were the temple, almost nil. And I wasn't crazy enough to stand up to three mages and a robot without the backing of someone with powers ... even a devil as Mara so bossy. Also, if you manage to persuade, it could think big, maybe even do something more spectacular than just empty buildings left to sell scrap and odd jobs part time ...

With a First Class Demoness, Unlimited, on his side, who would stop him? But first, first things first. Maybe ...

The two reached out at the same time to point to another.

-I have something more than ordered you.-they said simultaneously.

They looked, blushing, each pretending to look at the ceiling distracted. Mara was furious with himself, why he had lost control like that in front of a mere human?

-Starts you.-she ordered the end.-I'm sure that whatever isn't particularly important .-

-Actually if you disagree el.-It's-Veras ... I'm hired by another person. He waited a rage that didn't happen, so I ask continuous.-as a favor to help me cut this little guy. Then be free .-

-Free to comply my exigences.-she corrected him-I want to poll some specific person. Take full as you can get about Morisato Keiichi. If you do well, maybe get to improve my opinion of you ...-

After giving his last instructions, fired him from there with a gesture before repenting.

"_Human idiot... If I stay, I will have to give more explanations or make some mistakes catastrophic._" She thought as he tried to adjust the connection with Nidhogg, the supercomputer of the lower planes. He got it set and check that everything was in order ... for now. Good. He had not done anything unrepairable.

At the same time, I made a mistake, forgetting to tell the man to give him back his combat team.

While Mishki left there, I thought, why Mara wanted to help? Why are you afraid? No, not that he was sure, also, unless the first impression, rather than scare mocked the ... Yes, that was, the laughter sounded great ... Mara but hopefully not laugh at him. And then there was that she was beautiful ... beautiful. And powerful, too.

Succubus, were called in Medieval Europe. Devils shaped feminine beauty and a strong sexual appetite ... but no, Mara didn't look to be like that. Not seen as a prude, of course, he was sure that in a hypothetical encounter of this kind doesn't disappoint. Rather the contrary, seemed to be vain, but not as much as that Urd ... Why had the figure of succubus come to mind?

Could be that, he knew he wanted her, and he knew it was hopeless: she was a First Class Demoness, Unlimited... just a simple and very ambitious man, but that wasn't even able to make ends meet.

"_If there was any way you respect me enough to care what she says ... Hey, that's it!_"

Well seen, Mara could be the answer to all your deepest desire; dominating it, could use their powers for their own benefit, and also a lover would have achieved that respect to attention her...

"_Yes, of course, what I submit as my will? She has powers and I hasn't, and if I fail her revenge will be terrible ... _"

On the other hand, perhaps to-morrow Mara choose not to protect from the wrath of Belldandy and company ... He wondered if there was any way to find out who it was, it had left the 4x4 front of the temple, but hopefully it would

lead the crane before it is recorded, there were no security cameras or anything ... It wasn't until he got home and put my hand in pocket for keys, which was found with something small and rounded. It was removed and found the bottle of poison that had given Mara.

"Yes..." It occurred to see the bottle half full. "_This is a test. It could also be what I want ..._"

A / N: Well, obviously Belldandy, Urd and Skuld aren't as hateful as Mishki seem to imagine. The excuse is that, as he himself admitted, just enter the world of _Ah! Megami-sama_ and has no idea.

[Spotlight Hasegawa, wearing a lab coat, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick]

Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski ("Ah! Akuma-sama" Foundations of Vocabulary )

(0) The terms marked with (0) are original Japanese terms. His translation is in order:

- Omai, k-sama!: You, bastard!

- Kotaero!: Answer me!

-Annata ...: roughly equivalent to "You ..." is used as a curse.

- Masaka!: Impossible! (Curiosity: If you ask in the Philippines, will tell you that Masako is a monsoon storm)

- Sooka! "True"

- Dengeki Bakurai Pokechi!: Depth charge electric pocket.

-Chiganna: "You're wrong." Negative form.

- Sagatta!: Go away! This particular Japanese put it on to emphasize that it was a spell.

-Ikuso!: Come on! It's the same than "Sagatta."

(1) Maneki Neko (lit. "lucky-cat") Japanese amulet. They are cat-shaped figures with a leg up to attract good luck and chase away evil spirits. As anyone who has seen "Ah! Megami-sama "to Mara will have the same effect that a human

would cause an electric current.

(2) Demons consider humans an inferior species with a enormous reproductive rate that only serve as an source of problems and a weapon in their fight against the goddesses. But the truth is that the end isn't explicitly mentioned in the series (I know), make this extrapolation based on the nature of demons shown so far in their relationships with humans and some basic psychology.

(3) Tsukaima: As one who translates, "Family" or "devil" in Japanese, be demon who helps a demon to release his power. Demonic counterpart of the Tenshi (Angels) of the goddesses in the world of "Ah! Megami-sama. " In terms that a amerlo can understand, is equivalent to the daemons / Deemons of "The Golden Compass"


	5. Ah! Okane wa chikara

1x05

**Ah! Okane wa chikara.**

_**Tariki Hongan Temple.**_

The only section that is left of the temple, Urd watched the remains of their potions-faced anger.

- This ... this is _all_ that has survived!-looking three vials were cracked anger in a cloth.

Skuld trace a hand and moved the index finger, nodding, had his head stuck in Sigufurido-Banpei-Kun and was repaired. At the other end of the room, Keiichi Belldandy attended as they could.

-This is imposible.-Skuld complained poking head.-All processors are burned and never seen anything like that. I'll have to change everything. Cursed senile demon...!-

- Forget that, Belldandy!-blamed Keiichi is sick and not even know how we can save it because the wind crystals that could cure were destroyed with the laboratory of Urd .-

Urd turned to him.

-Go for more.-I asked impatiently.

- How? The last time Banpei-kun picked me and Skuld barely. Now we have nothing like .-

The dark-skinned goddess look at them.

-This clearly have to go I.-signaled.-I am the only one who can volar.-Miro Keiichi and Skuld.-Sure you realize that without your robot and Belldandy sick, we are somewhat powerless. I can count on you to you to protect Belldandy? -

- Of course.-nodded Keiichi and Skuld .- How can you doubt? -

- Onee-sama needs me! I won't fail she! -

Urd smiled.

-Okay, vale. nodded before flying out the window armed with a butterfly net-hexagonal. back soon .-

While crossing the sky, reflected Urd, of course, and his new assistant Mara pay for what they had done. With all the time and effort they had invested in getting the ingredients of his laboratory, Order Catalog to places as diverse as Tibet, Sweden, Iceland, Ireland, the Hopi reservation, the Amazon, the Black Forest, the Russian steppes, Romanian mountains and other places but inhospitable!

Of course, compared with Belldandy, those objects had not the slightest importance; potions could re-manufactured, of course, but if Belldandy moria ... No, shouldn't think so.

"_Ima Tasket wa, Belldandy._"

What I was thinking Mara? Send to a human being equipped and armed to kill goddesses! Had he forgotten the Covenants of Ragnarok? Or simply had screwed up and sent an aide ignorant?

Urd was rarely Mara organize an attack like that. Or had not bothered to explain that human Pacts Ragnarok, or was it something more ...

"_There might have found a way to cut the link without noticing Yggdrasil. Kami-sama would know. The same set of conditions._"

Yggdrasil course and failed it wasn't perfect enough, but didn't believe he committed a fault so serious ...

I would wait and see, decided while landing at the top of Tokyo Tower, now it was essential to save Belldandy with Wind Crystals. Nothing would happen to be alert.

He decided to say nothing of those gloomy thoughts or Skuld Keiichi; knew his intentions were the best, but also knew that if I said something, they would create fear, and then couldn't help Belldandy time of combat ... Displays the Crystal-hunter and I hope the wind blowing around ...

_**Headquarters of the Valkyrie Combat Division.**_

_**Asgard Polis, Heaven, Higher Plane.**_

While hunting on earth crystals Urd wind, the Higher Plain life continued pleasantly, as usual at the site closest thing to paradise that there throughout the Multiverse ...

The Citadel of Asgard extended over the whole plane, with the exception of Frontier Affairs and Regions, the eternal void. Its main feature is its white platforms that rise on the elegant white buildings with blue roofs, round shapes, including flowering trees, flowers and fauna from all over Mid-Plane (better known as Earth) and other exclusive Asgard. The sky is always calm and showed a nice blue with a light little white cloud that seemed to come from nowhere at the same time of all.

A little off the power centers of Asgard, almost hidden, there was a house of white stone-gray, almost like something out of a picture of the Middle Ages in Europe, in contrast to the rest of the buildings, this was directly the floor, standing on a steel support which seemed some sort of very ancient and complex machinery. Through the windows they saw lights of all colors and complex spells security.

This was the Wingorufu (0), Flying Castle of the Valkyries, his headquarters operations and its most secret weapon, capable of being deployed in combat as a command center and weapons delivery platform ... However, at that time was calm, there was peace for millennia and not need that kind of equipment.

BWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

While the rumbling thunder of Carnyx around the castle, a warning was heard over the PA.

-_Ragnarok system activated in pre-launch mode. Ragnarok system activated in pre-launch. Warning to all combat equipment. Maintenance equipment in the quarter area..._-

Lind stopped fighting and looked up; A Ragnarok pre-launch alert? That wasn't right. Not good.

Ragnarok was the software that will manage the magical version of SALT Agreements on Disarmament, whose purpose was to prevent the gods and demons were exterminated each other in open conflict, destroying the universe of way. "Prelaunch mode" was activated only when a god or a demon were in serious danger of death due to a being of another group. If in twelve hours wasn't resolved in one way or another, life or death, passed the active mode, using a very complex software, traced to be linked to the first victim (the doppleganger) and proceeded to exterminate them in the most painful and spectacularly, as a warning to his teammates.

There was no way to stop it or turn it off, their codes were embedded in Yggdrasil and Nidhogg to such depths that not even classified as First Class could access it. Only the very Lord of the Underworld and Kami-sama could be altered, and this was required so much power they had to both be present.

As a Valkyrie, Lind had among its duties to ensure that no panic in Asgard. Ragnarok was activated had become so rare that no one was exactly sure how that system worked.

She run to the computer center, where he was Peorth taking over the situation and directing three goddesses of white hair dressed in long robes purple.

-Eli, telemetry. Ex, communications line. Chronos, image records. Audio, video, whatever you can find .-

- What happened?-Lind asked entering the room and standing beside the chair where I was flying Peorth.

It looked as if he didn't know that by the Valkyrie there, which was probably true.

- What are you doing here? -

-The rules.-reminded him Lind.-When activated Ragnarok combat teams should be aware .-

Peorth objection was raised somewhat, but decided not to. Lind used to produce this effect, and besides, what she knew, the commander of Valkyries could be entitled to be there for an alert Ragnarok.

- What do we have? -

Peorth spread his hands and pushed the holoteclado. In the central projector, an image in three dimensions.

-Belldandy, Goddess of First Class, First Class, Unlimited. Infected with mercury ... It is a very useful element for enhancing magic potions, very poisonous to the goddesses and demons in general, but humans only use it for thermometers. Well, according to the system, who gave it had to do with demons .-

- How? That's impossible! -

-The system can't be wrong, but ...-

- What? -

Well, according to the fingerprint reader system of aura, the only present there in the last twelve hours of the Earth, in addition to Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd Mara are all human. And Mara was just five seconds, and in any case came after Belldandy was infected, so Yggdrasil says he couldn't be it ... Not directly, at least .-

-Revise him.-command Lind with authority-May Yggdrasil mistake .-

Peorth and actually put all rolling eyes. Lind was famous for being the only one who, besides having two angels, dared to question an overwhelming regularly drew conclusions about certain computer topics, including humans. The rest of Asgard accepted the views of Yggdrasil without question, Lind only demanded the system to the arguing and reasoning, so that wasn't understood by the device.

-No mistaked.-pointed Ell.

- And then? -

-Then there is only contact.-decided Lind.-Peorth, open up a direct line with Keiichi Morisato .-

-Very good.-said the goddess entering multiple codes. She picked up an ornate, is called atrial white.-It's calling.-

On Earth, the Tariki Hongan phone rang.

- Who will be the wrong?-Skuld asked looking up from his robot .- Keiichi! By phone! -

Keiichi Belldandy was trying to not worsen with hot water wipes made in a brazier.

- You can't catch him? -

- I'm busy! -

Arrstrando feet, the young man dropped by the receiver and picked it up in a gesture of resignation.

-Morisato Residence-health expected an advertising campaign or something worse ...

What wasn't expected was what he heard.

-_ Morisato-kun?_-Greeting Lind.-_ How is Belldandy? What happened?-Pause-No, wait, on second thought, don't tell me for an open line. Then I'll be there_.-short with a snap.

Keiichi he was about to hang up when he noticed something: no airs. There was no line! So how I got Lind contact?

"Surely there will been the work of Yggdrasil." Decided to hang up the handset.

After taking almost two years living with Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, observing (and experiencing) the inventions of small techie-goddess, and seeing as he had gotten phone call to Heaven for three times! without knowing the number, and he's not surprised by anything related to the goddesses and modern appliances.

Lind didn't disappoint: just thirty seconds after that came the call, drawing an elaborate green vaguely circular shape materialized in the garden of the temple destroyed, while a song that came from nowhere ran through the yard ...

Skuld and Keiichi went outside and watched as Lind was materialized in the air and landed on the floor with a light is turned off immediately ...

As always, dressed in a suit jacket immaculate white, looked like a cross between a military uniform and dress of a merchant, whose most notable feature was the shoulder pads and a diamond-shaped hole in the back by leaving the angels when she invoked them. To complete this image of purity, had silvery gray hair, pixie-style cut, and violet eyes; his mark of God was an inverted triangle formed by three purplish circles, not to mention she was very pretty... effect was somewhat diminished by the enormous double-bladed and about three meters ax carrying on their shoulders. Lind uncrossed his arms and stared.

-Eh...-Keiichi never knew that tell when someone is materialized in their garden.-Welcome.-

Lind I miss that and look at Belldandy with an expert eye.

-My eternal friend...-greeting for Keiichi.-I would like to go back sometime and isn't a disgrace .-

Keiichi could only nod. The Valkyria examined Belldandy and turn to.

- What happened?-He went to tell her, but she walked towards him and extended the left arm, advancing three fingers. I'm sorry, but I have to examine your memories, I'll get a better idea and will be faster. -

While saying this, support the three fingers in front of Keiichi and concentrated ... A burst of energy ran through ...

Urd back to the temple and found Lind Keiichi examining the mind. Landed softly next to Skuld, who watched with something that could only be described as "scientific interest" logical, since that would be one of the few times I saw

an extraction of memories ...

Lind turning his head slightly and looked at Urd with suspicious eye, when made sure that she was, she relaxed. Solto Keiichi, who gave a short stumble to regain control of blow your mind.

-I saw.-nodded the valkyrie.-So a human with demonic brand is the one who caused this mess .-

Urd horror upon hearing that. For some reason the tone strict Lind didn't like.

- You don't think ...?- began.

-Someone may be human and reusing cannon fodder? It's posible.-nodded Lind.-Well, now the priority is to cure Belldandy. Did you bring the glass wind? -

-Yes-Urd nodded showing him.-must grind and mix with water to give them to drink infusion ...-

Soon after, with Belldandy cured, Lind began to return to Asgard, wondering if it would be mere coincidence that humans appear demonic markings and equipment for attacking the goddesses ... No, of course couldn't be, maybe some stupid demon had decided to re-release of a sorcerer in the world.

Contrary to what the authors believed that contemporary human, beings known as "witches" were in fact what might be called scavengers, are mostly human was obtained by chance had any artifact from Asgard or Nilfheim which had fallen to Earth. However, in ancient times, gods and demons wizards had created for their armed struggle. In these cases, they are equipped with weapons or magic gave them what could be considered very minor magic of the gods (such as potions or devices; for instance, Lind suspected actually ICBM missiles had designed for the Skuld demonic counterpart).

In any case, no one created and witches, mostly because humans were very treacherous, and had the bad habit of turning against his allies. And although humans couldn't kill demons and gods, witches knew how to seal, which was a serious drawback.

Lind was aware of those details because one of his tasks was to eliminate those humans with magical powers who posed a threat to Heaven. Normally, however, that the mission met the Third Class Limited Valkyrie to acquire combat experience ...

"_I will be alert_." She decided. "_If someone has returned to drop a demonic sorcerer on Earth, that's a danger ..._"

_**Department of Applied Alternative Technology.**_

_**Chiba University, Japan, Earth, Middle Plane.**_

_**Two days later.**_

The Chiba University's Faculty of Engineering, , tucked in between the aisles of the third floor, there was something a little flat section 6of teaching centers. This isolation was deliberate, of course, in the Department of Applied Alternative Technology (or "room of the rare devices") didn't follow the paths of current research. Alli science and magic were shaking hands, the placement of furniture according to Feng Shui rules, is investigating the applications of acupuncture methods to counter obsolescence, revolutionary new forms of computer systems and other series research fellows.

Every university has one or two departments eccentric. In this case, was the AATD Chiba. The place was semjenate leader Professor Takada Saagara, an eccentric of the post-Soviet generation, was a man in his forties, who was said not to take off the lab coat or sleeping. He wore glasses and always went with gray hair neatly combed, unlike his peers disapproved of ties and suits, but by his discomfort to work for aesthetic reasons. Practical man, convinced that the future lay in the R & D and not trade, was rumored to be a personal friend of Kouzuki Oriki, candidate for Prime Minister as an independent and a supporter of technological development and Japanese rearmament. ..

But this is beside the point; Mishki had decided to consult with him, not because of his alleged contacts, but that was the closest thing to an expert in technology that had the area apart from the Nekomi students, and because it happened technical consultation for fun, his students and anyone who knew of its existence. The news Takada that a friend of Kouzuki would have produced the same impression that he learned that the professor had been blessed by the Pope of Rome (ie none).

The lab was as often seen in spy movies, all white, with three tables occupied by all manner of science in chaotic disorder, the still of the early eighteenth century he shared site with the latest model of centrifuge, and between There

were so many roles mean, the walls were covered with sheets with drawings, formulas, diagrams, notes ... At that time the teacher was bending over a workbench where handled with tweezers apparatus that looked like a clock. I set

a piece with a soft "click" and raise my head to see Mishki enter the room, looking at him with unfocused eyes.

-Ah, Kawaii-kun.-he greeting.-Glad to see you arrive on time. I just got a fix ... Well, never mind .-

-I'm sorry, Senpai Takada-san, but I'm not Kawaii-kun.-Mishki shortcut before the misunderstandings continue.

The teacher seemed disappointed. The project covered with a sheet.

-Sorry, I am somewhat despisted.-teacher said.-You are ...-

-Sabato Mishki-san, professor. I study in Nekomi. We call on the phone this morning .-

Takada seemed to remember.

-Ah, true, true ...- He sat in a giratorie chair.-You call me saying that he wanted an analysis, right? -

-Yes.-said the young man.

Tabled Mara equipment: spray, command and blue cloth bag. It wont add the recorder, but dismisses it, it wasn't just an ordinary old-fashioned cassette recorder Panasonio, but it also could be the teacher insulted if asked to examine

an object so common ... I study the objects observed.

Started by the bottle, uncorked it, sniffed the contents, grimaced in disgust. didn't try.

-Very pretty.-said Professor Takada pouring a few drops in a Petri dish .- What is supposed to be? -

-Is what I expected you to tell me, Senpai.-explained Mishki.

-At first glance, a mercury compound with elements of biological nature. Have you tried hindu magic? (2)-wanted to know Takada. Without waiting for an answer, prosiguio.-By type of compound, would you say is some kind of

poison on the principle of fuel certainly made a very primitive way. Who synthesized it seems that no one had access to modern laboratory. ¿I can know where you get that sample? -

-If I tell, I'm not going to believe ...-

Fortunately, Takada insisted no and step to the next device on the computer: command.

-This, however, is much more clearly.-showing him about to interior.-circuits as you aren't able to get something like this, but the latest generation of computer hardware Saefira Teshic the Zaibatsu, the best in this field was Japan

... It comes from Europa.-added, seeing the company name meant nothing to Mishki.-Is a miniaturized emitter of electromagnetic pulse waves .-

-I understand ... but not much. What is an electromagnetic pulse? -

The professor looked as though he was an idiot before, which probably wasn't so misguided. Compared Takada, Mishki knew little or nothing no mechanical engineering, in the Nekomi closest thing to that topic was the engineering that gave the engines.

-An electromagnetic pulse, as anyone who has seen post-apocalyptic movies of Hollywood, is a broadcast radio waves that cause electronic Compton effect and, consequently, turn off all appliances microprocessor-based chip, altering magnetic fields and unusable by complete.-explained.-Judging by the ability of the issuers of this particular example, you could melt all post-1960 device within five hundred yards with the push the red button .-

Mishki was amazed ... and missed. Knew that the demons didn't believe in science, how could Mara have gotten something? Of course, as the professor, was a device of human ... It was hard to imagine anything Mara terrorizing scientists for being handed something.

- Why after 1960? -

-The previously equipment not used microprocessors. Everything was on transistors.-Takada shook head.-not change the subject, where did you get this? I Don't give it away with offers of super .-

Mishki doubt. Of course, I couldn't tell the teacher who worked for a devil: the best would put out into the street, convinced he was crazy. In the worst cases, you would think ... and the teacher would be killed by Mara. Had to lie, that art is Mishki had had to learn to survive.

He was sent to a colleague It wasn't a very elaborate excuse, but confident that he will lend me bastara.-me to tell him it is. As I have no idea, I brought .-

- Moshiroi...- nodded Takada.-Well, bring me one day that colleague. I have curiosity to know who is supposed to send this kind of thing .-

When Mishki took off, the teacher picked up the phone Takada and dials.

-With Oriki Kouzuki-sama.-he claim.-Good morning, sir. I think I have something that could interesarle.-Listen it.-No, this time it's serious. Not, that this isn't a UFO or generator antigravity zero point! Is very possible that someone in contact with supernatural beings, capable of magic, here, in Chiba ...-

_**Campus of the University of Chiba, shortly thereafter.**_

Toshiaki Aoshima couldn't believe my ears. wasn't used to being told things like that.

-_ Nanda korewa_?-wondering visibly stunned.

-What you listened, I resigns.-Mishki repeated.-It won't do odd jobs for you .-

The spectacle was repositioned his green jacket.

-You know what I mean?-he enquirred.-Without me, you're nobody, Sabato-kun. I can crush you like would you a cockroach just by snapping his fingers. That's what I will do if I am uncomfortable. So ...-

-So nothing.-reply the other.-Shortcut the bad, don't stand as a person and also you're a playboy .-

Aoshima chattering teeth.

-You won't stop working for me until I ordered!-He shouted hitting a punch in the table.-_Okane wa chikara_! (3) You don't have a yen. I am millionarie.-He repositioned his glasses and frowned a diabolic smile.-Good. I want out of the way to the trash Morisato Keiichi. It's a hassle for my plans about Belldandy ...-

Mishki rose from the table.

-I'm sorry, but I won't do that. Like I said, I'm not your orders. In addition, since pretty sabotage the coffee maker was they call a 3WD. Almost destroy 4x4! (4) -

- I see.-Aoshima-rose also.-You found a new master, isn't it, dog? Tell me how much you pay and give you double. I can afford it, I'm Aoshima, as heir to the very rich hotel empire (5) .-

- What are you going? This isn't a question of money.-he countered Mishki.-Think you can buy everything with money! -

I hated that attitude by Aoshima and those like him. In his opinion, economic wealth was a grave defect in the development of the personality, which created a superiority complex usually unjustified.

Aoshima approached the head to look into his eyes.

- Don't know the money is used for that too?-Enquirred.-With the money buy the feelings, souls, hearts and minds. You can also buy the girls, if you lack class .-

Applause were cut short. They turned; Mara clapping toward them slowly.

-Oea, oea.-comment dry.-So you're the miserable bastard that bothers my Shimobe...-

- Who are you?-Growled Aoshima looking sideways, his expression completely changed the look of the demoness. Mishki could almost play with accuracy the turns of the rollers of the mind of Aoshima and conclusions:

"_Body: approved. Clothing: passable to be expensive. Character: She need a good pair of gapes. Rating: OK _"

-Excuse my manners, _enchante_.-self-correcting playboy.- Who are you and how we don't know a beauty like you? -

-It's my master.-third Mishki before Mara revealed who she was, the last thing the world needed was someone like Aoshima learned of the existence of supernatural beings, certainly manage to find a way to convert your own-Gold mine.-Mara Ojo-sama. Miss Mara-sama, this is Toshiaki Aoshima-kun.-

-_Ojo-sama, ka_?-he asked saw here dressed sideways, especially chest and legs.-Very suitable ... You look to be a good housekeeper (6) ... I could make you happy .-

Mara rolling eyes, noting that the gnawing anger burning inside. How dare this disgusting sign of being subhuman, not only to speak to him but to throw a pass at a so sloppy? Even the desire of his clumsy human Shimobe have her side was nice compared to that.

She understood why the had accepted without protest too much work for her, compared with being with such a moron, Mara must have seemed little short of a saint ... The thought made her smile, is she a saint?

- How dare anyone speak to me as despicable as you?-She snapped at Aoshima cracking knuckles, a red aura seemed involves.-I have to punish you...-

That sentence activated a new connection in the minds of Aoshima. Punish you! Is she...?

To spare the young rich man had learned to fear the "punishment" of Urd; that seemed to remove a sadistic pleasure of chasing him and throwing lightning left him worse than if they had gotten into a giant blender ...

- Punish?-Whine back with wide eyes to stand as far as possible Mara, stumbled and fell back on the floor, raising her arms in a defensive gesture .- No, please! I don't like the punishment.-He wanted to run, but dared not.- I am rich! I can give you whatever...!-

-I don't want anything.-hissed Mara. Support hand on the Mishki shoulder with a possessive gesture, squeezing so hard that is placed dolor face.-Shimobe now belongs to me. If you minimally annoying, I will punish you as only can a demoness. Understood?-

Aoshima said nothing, so Mara bufo and showed his teeth. Mattaku, slower than human.

Snap your fingers and Aoshima's spencer began to burn.

- Do you understand? -

-_ Hai, hai!_-Nodded to the crumpled millionaire terror, while a dark spot appeared on his pants, trying to extinguish the fire by hitting grabs, but didn't help anything.

Without deigning to reply, Mara turned with a swish of his cloak and walked away with heads held high, with Mishki caught his arm. The few observations that scene shocked...

- Who is that? -

-She must be new on campus ...-

-I had never seen .-

-You have bad taste-wearing, looks like a fanatic of Wicca .-

-Who cares? It is good and has left Aoshima like shit .-

-I think very well. It's about time someone gave him his due .-

-Is that have to be filthy rich to feel entitled to everything ...-

The fickle mass glared at Aoshima. This opt for withdrawal; threw his jacket on fire and took refuge in a very undignified in his Ferrari 350, with that over there at full speed ...

-Well, that human is end.-snorted Mara.-Now let's focus on my goals .-

-Very well ... But don't you think you've overstepped a bit? -

Mara raised his eyebrows.

-Exceeded? -

-_Saa_, is it really needed to set fire to his clothes? -

The demoness smiled.

-It was fun. And a demonstration of power on time is worth a punishment.-look fijamente. Le-Good. Megumi Morisato COME TO, I think that is also in school here early you call "college." I don't care how you do it while you work doesn't reveal me: I want my source of information about his older brother, Keiichi Morisato, and their three goddesses, the temple .-

Mishki was raised to explain the difference between a university and a technical institute, but decided not to; Mara wasn't the kind of person who bore the corrected ...

Advice: Anyone who wants information about the SALT Agreements, go to a history book because I want to explain it (is that how I put with it, rolling and lengthen faileth me the fundamentals of vocabulary to make himself longest chapter)

[Close-up of Sayoko Mishima, dressed in schoolgirl, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick]

Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski ("Ah! Akuma-sama" Foundations of Vocabulary )

(0) Wingorufu: Transcription Japanese "Wingolf", place of residence according to the Norse Valkyrie. As I haven't found any description, I have designed as if the strength of Howl's Moving Castle.

(1) Electromagnetic pulse, electronic attack that basically boils down to send magnetic waves to fry chips in electronics. Incredibly, Skuld doesn't know its existence, and that despite the technological advances of Heaven, there have not bothered to invent anything to disable machinery, so the concept is new to them.

(2) Mercury and Mythology: In the East Indian tradition (the compilation Mahabharata) mercury is mentioned as a substance of great power, more specifically as fuel "_vimanas_", flying machines of ancient India. As both a liquid heavy metal and fits well in the role of goddesses poison.

(3) Okane wa chikara: Literally "Money is power," in Japanese.

(4) Sabotage the 3WD: Refers to the episode 1x10 "Ah! Megami-sama "when Aoshima brings order to sabotage the Automobile Club 3WD Institute of Technology Nekomi and stand in their way with a black 4x4.

(5) Hotels Aoshima: Since there is that kind of explanation given to the wealth of Aoshima in the original series (the manga I have not found and the anime does not give an explanation) and acts as children often act potato, I happened to make a business heir. Just chose the hotel business by name, as Aoshima means "Isla Azul" (Ao, blue Shima Island), and the islands are often associated with holidays, tourism and hotels very expensive. I hope nobody is offended because I have taken this license.

(6) Ojo-sama: This Japanese term can be used interchangeably as equivalent to the words "Miss", "chief" or "mistress / wife" in the sexual sense of the term. In this case, refers to Aoshima sexual partner ...

[Opens the blackboard and sticks Marller] Eh, I do not associate with that!I have better taste!

[Voice of Belldandy]: Ignorance can cause big problems.  
>[Voice of Keiichi]: The search for truth necessarily leads ... What bed?<br>[Voice of Urd]: Knowledge can be a danger to yourself and those around you, but ignorance is even more dangerous.

[Voice of Megumi]: Yikai: Ah! The search and Hild-sama.

[Voice of Mishki]: Is not no way to get rid of this girl?


	6. Ah! The search & Hildsama

1x06

Ah! The search and Hild-sama.

Tariki Temple Hongan, Chiba.

As usual, the temple was a worldwide thing, in this case Skuld Belldandy watching TV while lying next to him and sewed curtains that had been shattered after the attack.

Certainly the TV was even more buttermilk than usual and only picked up reasonably well NHK.

-_News: This morning the Russian President Vladimir Vukavich, and Itchkeria government leaders have gathered in the hotel Aoshima of Chiba to close down the reunification agreement between the two countries. As you no doubt recall, Itchkeria, which proclaimed its independence from Russia a year ago with the support of the United States, is now under siege by terrorists who accused NATO of being ruthlessly exterminating the Chechen people and oppose U.S. military presence in the region, very rich in oil. The State Department has stated that "the world shouldn't bow to these Al Qaida's terrorists ..."_-

- Who cares?-Protested Skuld channel up and change .- I want to see "Minutes of Invention"! -

-And I want you us to throw a hand, but here it seems that nobody gets scolded want.-Urd while leading a flying pile of rubble with a finger, lying comfortably in the air. Next to it came loaded with a forklift Keiichi with more debris and a helmet with a green cross on the head, threw debris on the lot and let the truck, tired, before drying the sweat with his sleeve.

Skuld was to answer something, but started playing the tune of "Minutes of Invention" and decided to ignore it.

-_ Hello hello, my fellow inventors. I'm greeted by Lloyd Asplund presentator. (0), and today I'm going to talk about a technology that has only been seen in film _The Hunt for Red October_, in hands of Soviet Navy: drive through the tunnel for ships, submarines, and in fact anything that navigate over and under the sea. So bring out the notebook and take good note..._-

- Why does the end always I have to haul the debris myself?-Gasped Keiichi.

- I could help.-offered Belldandy.

- No way!-refused to Keiichi and Urd.-You should to rest, Belldandy .-

Belldandy watched them Urd invoked a spell complex reconstruction and laughed when the spell went wrong and instead of rebuilding the temple, which was a castle up Japanese style.

-Go ... It is even larger than the temple.-said Keiichi.

-Eh ... What if I leave it like that? Asked Urd forcing a smile as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

-I couldn't explain to others ..-

Once rebuilt the temple as it was, still had to put the furniture in and take off Skuld the TV dinner, after which he burst into his room saying he would rebuild Banpei-kun ..

-Skuld is always full of energy.-said as she washed the dishes Belldandy and Urd watching TV.

-The truth is that Yes.-Keiichi nodded, wondering who would be doing the attacker Belldandy ...

_**Residential Nekomi.**_

_**Sabato Mishki room.**_

_**Night.**_

"_Obunaga agenai, yawn while listening to the song, heal your wounds dying ... Call him misery ... _"

- Grrrrrr!-Roared on the TV heroine, Aoki, while spraying it with his magic to the Crypto-Enlightened.

- _By the power of the Mogen, we ... aaaaaaag! We die!_.-groaned before exploding filling the screen with blood.

Mishki picked up the remote and press a button. The sequences of "extreme violence and really terrorist attacks against good taste," as cataloged diet, Chikara Don't disappeared from the screen.

-Mattaku ... Who can see anime at this hour?-Was frightened before taking the laptop and open it.

In the temple, Urd coughed dryly while attending the counterattack of the Crypto-Enlightened. Belldandy worried.

-Are you okay? -

-If ... although I think someone is speaking ill of me .-

-It can't reassure her.-said our sister.-Urd is one of the nicer things I know .-

-That doesn't prevent scary ...- sighed Keiichi before being struck by the look of the goddess dressed in purple.

The residential, portable screen Mishki (obtained without paying a yen in the office of a work not far from there) Keiichi showed a photograph of the seal of the NIT and about a dozen lines of data that completed the expediuente.

"_Keiichi Morisato-san. San-nen no Nekomi Kodai. Harufu score, 62/100 ... _"

Mishki Hill's personal file and sighed, nibbling on the pencil. What would that kind of special? Ignoring the fact that he lived in a temple and had three goddesses, witches with, of course.

[Flash Back]

_-Extract Megumi Morisato to everything you can about Morisato Keiichi .-_

_-You are the second asking me something about Morisato Keiichi. What is special about this guy? -_

_Mara had arched eyebrows._

_- Second? -_

_-Aoshima disrupted wanted him in many ways and I never said it .-_

_The devil had appeared very interested in that. Achino eyes and look at him._

_-Because of him I can't do my job well. You get me so far as you can about your weaknesses .-_

[End flashback]

The Internet search had been disappointing: Keiichi Morisato was transparent as crystal. Had won a few awards for the Automobile Club of Nekomi, had met the famous Chihiro Fumie, the team trainer moto GP even more famous Scuderia Yamata (1), had been about to slap in the fire your vehicle in a race (as the devil had told one of his first attacks, obviously a failure ... how could a devil fail both ?)... but there was absolutely nothing of what he had asked Mara.

What's more, not even offered a small clue about why his boss hindered both Keiichi which existed, nor was registered with any sect, had shown signs of believing in the existence of supernatural beings ... except, of course, having three goddesses at home.

Nor had found anything on the manufacturers of control: they had only gone a result, a small company called Schaeffer Techniques (real transcription of "Saefira Teshiku"), based in Paris and specializing in supercomputers, informatics and "devices for electronic warfare," whatever that was that. Well, at least that explained why they had chosen Mara to steal the issuer EMP: no doubt had attracted the mention of "electronic warfare".

Instead, over the demons if he had a lot of data: only in Japan had more than 200,000 entries ...

He learned, for example, that "Mara" was like a devil was known in India who had tried unsuccessfully to tempt Buddha that demons were entities with supernatural powers that existed from the beginning of time and were happy to put difficult things to humans, even pretending that they were doing favors by giving them powers (which later turned against them) in a web of a strange cult in Northern Europe or something called the Odinist Society found similar detailed descriptions of the universe division in nine levels, grouped into three levels: the median plane (Earth), the Higher Plane (Asgard, home of the Gods) and the lower plane (Nilfheim, world of demons). But what interests him most was the paragraph that mentioned the three Norns, the Past, Present and Future: Urdu, Verdandi / Verthandy and Skuld (2) ...

"_Masaka! Do I have the three Norns live in the neighborhood? _"Hallucinating at the sight.

I decided I must be a coincidence, probably be only three witches who had decided to adopt the names of the three Norns by ... Well, okay, I had no idea why, maybe out of sheer presumption.

"_Of course, if it really is a devil Mara as he says, would have felt that their rivals were goddesses ... no witches. _"

He decided to think of the three girls as goddesses.

He also found pages dedicated exclusively to the figure of the Demon Hunter, whose role in human life was killing demons, either for personal power, considering it a divine mission or simply because so decided by the writer (93% of entries were on multiple variants of Van Hellsing).

And, of course, retail marketing: from a website that sold a kit to hunt werewolves to pages which described in great detail how to correct an exorcism or material needed to kill, subjugate or simply banish a demon Earth.

Extraordinary importance was given to good luck charms, as well as the objects of silver, according to the website of a European novelist, the best way to kill a demon "or any other magical being" to shoot to head a silver bullet with a

gun silver at a maximum distance of 37.5 meters ... However, on another page of India believed that the silver bullet needed to be filled with liquid mercury, a Japanese site proposed the use of "electric bullets N-Ray" ...

Of course, let alone ask what the weapons except that they were strictly prohibited in Japan, was the fact that the only way to get a gun and silver bullets or mercury would quickly contact the Yakuza or the Paris Hikoujou . And I

wasn't sure he wanted to enter into this underworld enough for that ...

Besides, surely someone would be able to teleport able to devise something to dodge bullets.

"You can be more of the underworld to meet a demon ..." thought before bedtime.

Decided he would go shopping tomorrow, with luck, find something that would serve to stop ...

_**Daimakaicho Palace.**_

_**Nilfheim, Lower Plane.**_

Far away, in a sinister black palace hit by icy winds and perpetual, a creature looked in detail at Mishki Mara and through two rectangles floating in the air at eye level, the grace of Nidhogg, supercomputer demonic counterpart

Yggdrasil was the divine and human ECHELON.

Of course, as every devil and God knows, the Echelon system to Yggdrasil and Nidhogg was the same as an abacus to a Cray (3), which didn't prevent the idiots from the humans were very proud of the ...

But at that time that Hild wasn't interested in detail, what interested him was the surveillance system.

To operate on Earth, both as Nidhogg Yggdrasil had special software to watch humans, but unlike Echelon, the demons were not dependent on the network of human surveillance cameras. Instead, they could spy anywhere they

wanted, unless it was protected by a barrier of God, as was the case Tariki Hong; since Belldandy and her sisters lived there, the staff of the SEC SYS- Heaven had placed a barrier preventing a demon could view it from a distance.

Even for Hild, the display system of the computer depended more than anything else.

Hild watched with great interest the human who was captured and the very Mara Mara, who seemed to be having a nightmare with Belldandy. He couldn't help but smile, however much he tried, his devil that Belldandy dislodging

always be nice to her, especially because they never gave him reason.

He didn't consult his file, although trying hard was his favorite pupil, so he knew it by heart. But if you looked at the human. Although virtually no one could hide a secret, very curious. And although in general the idea of ?shared

species that humans were not worth more than to be cannon fodder, he had seen in his meetings with Keiichi that humans could hide more than what was seen with the naked eye ...

-Mishki Sabato, first human to demonic brands in Japan in two centuries ... I think you deserve a visit. To see what stuff you are hecho.-decided before the screen to disappear ...

_**Action Mall.**_

_**The next day.**_

-Ara, ara, what are you doing here?-Megumi was surprised to see Mishki in the section of decorative objects.

-Er ... Buy. was the answer.

-That's I what saw.-Megumi wrinkled nose.-But why you buy these things so rare? Are you going to mount a temple or what? -

As you could see, the cart was full of Maneki Mishki-Nekos of all sizes and colors, plus statues of Buddha, arrows with white feathers, red strings, and Orthodox Buddhist rosaries, two large Tanuki, a Korean Pa-Kua (what the West called hexagram), a family-size crucifix and in general any object associated with the religion, good luck and the banishment of evil spirits could be found in a Japanese supermarket.

-Yes. In a sense.-he admitted after reflect.-Say I have an interest in someone's home redecorating.-

-Well, that someone has a lot felt in magic.-Megumi said .- Do you know what you want? -

The truth is that, despite its Internet search, Mishki had not the slightest idea what kind of amulet would be more effective against Mara, had chosen for the Maneki-Neko little goddess, Skuld, he had thrown one at face to drive him away; but from what little he knew about it, could have been simply because he had not found other most heavier object. Just to make sure to have any chance of success, had decided to take amulets of all religions known in Japan (4).

"In the worst case, if one fails, others counter." Thought.

Megumi had dug in the car and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs rattled by turning on your finger.

- _Sore wa?_ (What's this?)-Asked .- Are hanging on the wall? -

Mentally thanked Mishki Megumi was a ignorant as to subjects, even in Japan had released some things that were frowned upon. Buy a pair of handcuffs, if only in a sex-shop, was one of them.

-If you are for eso. He took them off and put them in his cart .- You shouldn't continue with your shopping? -

-Ah, right. We're see late!-For some reason, seemed to be uncomfortable.

-Goodbye ...-"...-heavy. "

Megumi turned and went his way, when I take Mishki to go in the opposite direction as fast as he could without seeming to be going away.

Soon after, the young man was in the box, facing a new problem more immediately.

-127,596 yen (5) .- We have the cashier when I just spent all items by the reader.

Mishki believed he fell dead right there.

- 127,000 yen? -

Even selling everything he owned, hesitated to come to forty thousand yen ... Obviously some kind of imposed selectively. He couldn't take everything home!

Finally left the store with only the arrows of white feathers, the four Maneki Nekos could be bigger than a Happy Buddha (who beat him in his opinion but the name of Laughhing-Buddha), a roll of red string and wives. In the worst cases it may be sufficient for all that ...

The truth was that no one had bothered to think he would do if he could submit Mara as he realized they were traveling toward the SUV, was very good considering the break to a devil of First Class, but also had to consider to do after her. And he couldn't answer that question without asking why he had raised a desire so rare as I had asked ...

"_Because you thought it was a joke, told by a crazy paid by Aoshima._" He reminded himself as he walked through the parking lot. "_Don't you thought it was a devil, wanted to make the ready with her and look at the mess in you've got. Sabato, friend, from now you'd better be careful whom you talk and that. _"

Anyway, now Mara was linked to, and after seeing how he had set fire to clothing Aoshima just a word, he had no doubt that it was powerful. Very powerful, but all these pathetic beings like Mishima Sayoko and Aoshima ... he was really much better with an ally like that ...

He was surprised to find someone sitting as usual over the Land Cruiser.

It was a girl who looked like a cosplayer of a character Puchi Yuushi Purii (6), had white hair gathered into two long lines, dark skin and wore black clothes gothic style very revealing, in addition to carry at least one dozen gold

bracelets on each arm. On his forehead he wore a red mark showing a six-pointed star, with eyes that looked very similar to those of Mara, but purple.

-Ara, ara.-greeting the young lady.-So you're the Shimobe of Ma-chan .-

Mishki stared, wondering what I could find someone like a How "Ma-chan"? and, above all, to him. He was convinced that he would remember if I had seen someone looking so appealing ...

- Are You ... Mara're a friend?-was all that happened.

She smiled a half smile and raised his head, extending a leg clad in a leather boot.

Thunder rumbled and lightning brought down a nearby street lamp, the sky turned black ... Mishki back and support in a nearby car, knowing that it was stripping that thing with his eyes ...

- Friends?-Giggled and seemed reflected.-Is one way of defining ... I'm Daimakaicho .-

[Close-up of Sayoko Mishima, dressed in schoolgirl, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick]

Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski ("Ah! Akuma-sama" Foundations of Vocabulary )

(0) Lloyd Asplund is a reference to the namesake character from the anime Code Geass (which by the way I'm doing the below) a character who, as Skuld, is also obsessed by developing devices particularly complex.

(1) Yamata: Parody of the Yamaha. Me neither I get paid to advertise them.

(2) Society and Odinist there really is a religious group that wants to restore the worship of gods of pre-Christian Europe. The name "Odin" should be the "father of the gods" Wotan, the god more powerful and outstanding (the closest equivalent in the world of Ah Megami-sama would be himself Kami-sama). also recognize the three Norns of Time: Urd (past), Verdandi / Verthandy (Present) and Skuld (Future). As you see, truth is stranger than fiction.

(3) Cray, of course, refers to Cray Enterprises, the company's most advanced supercomputers in the human world.

(4) Religions of Japan: Interestingly, in Japan there is a Christian minority (1% of the population according to best estimates) that dates back to the era of Portuguese explorers, which has increased in recent years due to migration from Latin America. Likewise, migrant groups are Russian Orthodox and other atheists or Taoist / Confucian Chinese. As if this mix wasn't enough, the bulk of the native Japanese population is both Buddhist and Shinto. To which must be added to the atheists, cultists, and finally, Keiichi and Mishki, the most similar to two Odinist in the country. No wonder, seeing that there are religious tensions in other countries, the Japanese government lacks an official religion (though the end is more the work of the American Constitution of 1946 than anything else).

(5) Approximately 1070 euros, 2200 lbs, 42,300 Russian rubles, 1085 U.S. dollars or 5350 Israel shekels. I'll try to give the equivalences when sums of money mentioned, but if I forget to attach the key to euro: 1 € = 160 JPY (Japanese yen) = 40 $ RF (Russian ruble) = 1.2 USD = 2.3 GBP (Great Britain Pound) = 5NSI (Israel New Shekel)

(6) Mishki obviously refers to Devil World Princess Glenda, "an elegant beauty and fantastic magical powers," according to own statement. The truth is that I think she and Hilda are very similar.

[Voice of Belldandy]: When starting a new relationship, the possibilities are vast.

[Voice of Mara]: O these up, or these below. Master or dominate you. No more.

[Voice of Urd]: That's nonsense!

[Voice of Belldandy] Yikai: Ah! The offer of Daimakaicho.

[Voice of Mishki]: I can only say that relationships require great efforts.


	7. Ah! Offer Daimakaicho

1x07

Ah! The offer of Daimakaicho.

_**Tariki Hongan Temple.**_

-I have a bad ...- Urd growled wrapped in his robe, he felt an incredibly powerful presence on Earth, much like what he felt when his mother came down to "visit" ...

- Is something wrong, Urd-chan said looking up Belldandy.

No.-I hope-I tried to reassure Urd.-...- to take the air

_**Parking of Action.**_

- Dai ... Daimakaicho?-Mishki was frightened, for he remembered, that name meant "Great Lady of Hell" ... in which, seen everything seen so far, was willing to believe.

The girl stared.

Well, that's just a title for my yo. opinó.-Like-I 'm here just 1 / 1000, you can call Hild-sama .-

He pointed to the bag with charms that were in the car.

- Are you going to redecorate your home? Asked unnecessary.-Maybe ... With a devil's skin? -

"But how ...?"

- Not for that! Is ...-

He stopped, what could tell? What were you trying to seduce a devil? That was a big nonsense that not even believe it at all, and that was who was going to try. Or maybe not even that was rectified in looking at the expression of Hild ...

Hild looked closely at this man, both physically and mentally for the leader of the demons, that was something to stand before an open book ... one that could break if handled carelessly, in relation to it, humans were like delicate glass

figurines. Carefully read all his emotions, even the subconscious to which he couldn't access, all the variables analyzed, the potential outcomes and made a decision, all in one tenth of a second.

'I know you harbor strange intentions towards Ma-chan .. I can help. Pero.-raising a hue-finger. my help has a price. Don't ask him now, but later I will. That is the essence of a contract demonic ... but I think you know something about the subject .-

"It posible. said the uncommitted, yet he wanted to run, but had concluded that if this "creature" was rational enough to make conversation, I would kill him not ... not without a reason.

And was in no hurry to give a reason.

"Or perhaps this ... Daimakaicho, be imaginative enough to reduce me to ashes by what she considered a good reason." Suggested his restless mind.

Ignoring their tribulations, such Hild stared, his eyes shining violet.

-I think this will suffice for a smaller device. Make no mistake, only one loan, and shouldn't even help, but I have a curiosity ... Show me that you match with pasta modern humans .-

Hild's curiosity was great, after review, it would have been understood at the Ma-chan man to choose him as assistant, and was a great warrior, and excelled at anything. If he even had the marks and everything! His first impression

was that Mara had blundered yet again, but as was already too late.

- Madariatza das perifa lil-cabitsa...- das invoked peripheral extending both arms.

An intricate pattern of a green five-pointed star with a Star of David in the center materialized on the floor of the parking lot, shining with light itself.

-Wow.-admired Mishkiaquello.-You just need to tell me that you have budget problems and you're like Cube (1) .-

Hild raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips while not stop the spell.

- Like who?-Asked.

Mishki couldn't answer he was too busy trying not to laugh when he saw the resemblance between Hild and Glenda.

-Isn't important.-said wiping eyes.-So what I offer is ...-

-The Yojimbou Bond (2) .- said Hild, offering a contraption that looked like a cross between a shotgun and LXX size clip sticking out of the picture as if, after this had a well and a floor cemento. He set the mark with the reticle and shoot the target. Also you can connect to the electrical current to electrocute addition to objetivo. The reality was that the unit usually included a battery of high power teslarita, but Hild wasn't stupid enough to give you something to

think humano.- 50,000 volts suffice .-

"¿50,000 W?" So he knew that was the power of Taser guns, enough to kill someone. Even Mara as demon was more resistant, I would definitely do much damage.

-Eh ... Thanks?-Said Mishki reaching out, a little intimidated by the gossip and talk about the Hild because as usual. Then he remembered what had happened the last time he had done so and withdrew the hand.-No. -

Hild raised an eyebrow. Did that guy had said "No"? The set of odds Seldon (3) said that there was a 65% chance that you accept the device and sealed a contract with her to conquer Mara, as she wanted ... It failed the Seldon usually

more than a stopwatch Made in China, but in that case was very safe.

- No? Are you sure? -

Mishki.-Completamente.-confirmed-I won't make a second contract to interpret each in his way .-

Hild smiled. No doubt such Sabato, Shimobe the strength of a devil, had been scalded after his contract with Mara. No matter, had other plans in reserve in case this attempt failed. Although it was a shame not to exercise direct control

over their operations on earth ...

Naru hodo-...- Hild wiped the device .-

Hild was preparing to leave, but seemed to remember something. He turned to face him.

-By the way, one thing you must not forget, human .-

- W-what? -

The look he would have done echo Daimakaicho flee with his tail between his legs and moaning to the statue of the Akita dog that is in Shibuya. The man noticed that a chill ran down completely ...

-Don't ever touch my Urd, or they will punish you with all cruelty .-

That said, leaving him with a hiss disappeared there without knowing what to say ...

Hild appeared a second later on a hill from which you could see the Tariki Hong. He smiled when he saw that everything was there as usual, Skuld was in the garden building what looked like a new Banpei-kun, smoke rising from the

laboratory Urd and Belldandy Keiichi and evidently were in college there called ...

-So you came unexpectedly verme.-said, glancing behind him.

Urd went the visible spectrum and clearly looked upset.

-It was you who prepared the other day, right? Demanded to know the Goddess without further ado.

Hild turned to look at her and winked.

-I didn't expect a welcome party, but could be a little more kind to your MOTHER-said.

-I have no reason to be, Hild.-said Urd.-And since almost killing least to Belldandy .-

Hild laughed.

-I assure you I have nothing to do with this.-she promised.-Hey, you haven't left a fire potion? -

-Oh, leave it, is just a potion of smoke to Skuld think I'm in laboratory and not between. Not change the subject. Although only be 1 / 1000 of yourself, you lie badly, as always, Hild .-

- Couldn't you call me "moth...?-

-I can't .-

Hild sighed.

-Too bad ... I'm glad you are well. Well, some even work, so we .-

- Wait! What the intention to release a witch by the Earth? -

-As I said, I have nothing to do with it. It could be that you have a leak in your side. Think about it.-

Without saying more, Hild disappeared in the sky with a purple ray of light and thunder.

As friendly as ever-Urd ...- made a face temper .- What we have a leak on our side? That would .-

Contrary to common belief, the societies of the Gods and the Demons aren't as monolithic as we mythology paints. Rather the contrary, are very dynamic, without going too far, the very Hild had reached the position after loading the previous Daimakaicho, one Baphomet after he was distracted because his human helpers on Earth, the Order of the Temple , were slaughtering the papal authorities. Not to mention when Belldandy was manipulated by the god Celestine to organize an uprising against Kami-sama, or less well known that organized armed uprising to overthrow Rookie Kami-sama and his place.

And, of course, were the "leaked" gods or demons, for reasons that were (from sympathizing with their cause to the outright manipulation), passing the other side ended with the debacle that this posed to their groups . Historians of Asgard and Nilfheim saw them as the original version which was based on the spy game that would later popularize the two most powerful human groups: American and Soviet

Returned to the temple Urd, and landing with Skuld and his "new and improved Banpei San-kam-kun (4)", which incidentally had the same appearance as the original Banpei-kun, and was raised to prepare everything for the next foreseeable attack he didn't know he was up Hild, but had fallen to Earth, I was sure it wasn't for anything good. Daimakaicho courtesy did ... He decided not to tell others, although he was crying temepramento that attacked her first Hild, Belldandy knew would refuse claiming that the Gods don't start wars.

Apparently, Belldandy didn't much care that she wasn't a Goddess to 100%, but Urd preferred it that way.

"Maybe I should ask Lind ... I'm sure she hears me. "Decided.

Belldandy Urd looked sideways at his jacket and continued favorite sewing Keiichi, thinking. He was concerned to see Urd so restless for them, although she was sure she would be able to protect them. Knotted stitches and unfolded

the garment.

-There, she announced Keiichi-Jas. leaving it on the table.

He looked up the antiquated computer where he was preparing plans for improvements 3WD.

-Arigato, Belldandy.-smiling and thanked him for taking the prenda.-has become even better than before .-

Belldandy smiled. Keiichi likes to see happy, that made her very happy ... He realized that, take the jacket, Keiichi had taken his hand ... They stared at ...

"Five ... four ... three ... two ... one ... "Urd thought upon seeing the scene through the window, as would providing ...

Upon reaching zero, as expected, a cylindrical object about the size of a can down next to Keiichi.

- Eeeeeeeh...?- shouted this while the object emitted a bright light and cast a blaze that reduced to ashes quickly jacket, Belldandy and Keiichi yelled back surprised to see his clothes on fire.

- What was supposed to be that? Asked to Urd Skuld, who was by his side and had a disgusted face.

-A new project.-replied the little goddess with a chuckle nervious. magnesium-great glow that wasn't supposed to burn the clothes ... I guess I overdid the charge .-

'You're incorrigible, while Skuld Urd sighed ...- apologized to Belldandy, who then invoked the water to put clothes Keiichi, leaving you completely soaked and very angry with Skuld.

I'm sorry, Onee-sama ... Jo, Keiichi, who commanded you take the grenade! -

- How could you do something like that! -

-Ara, ara, I'm sure it Skuld-chan wasn't intended to hurt, Keiichi-san...- said Belldandy.

Keiichi wasn't of the same opinion, and sometimes had the impression that Skuld, but they just Don't know how to control his strength into it, sought to kill him and finish before the problem I thought. Belldandy hoped he was right.

_**Mara Lair later.**_

Mara was having a restless sleep. Not vary, Belldandy was dreaming, the young goddess is dedicated to being nice to her, something that made her Mara a bad mood. As a devil of First Class, seriously offended him unable to beat

Belldandy, sadden, or at least if only a little. It didn't matter as he tried, in dreams not won it ... He woke up soaked in sweat and threw open the coffin (actually a relaxation chamber heated high-tech inside and horrific demonic

appearance of having been stolen from a Christian cemetery outside) he used to sleep, leaving the outside.

- Aaaaaaaaaaay 'cried noticing something unexpected.

What happened? Why had felt a cramp when he stepped on the floor?

Miro, saw and knew, the whole floor was full of stamps sutra to hold and stop the evil spirits. As if this were not enough, the walls had placed several Maneki Neko very large and an Orthodox cross inverted.

- What is supposed to be this? He snapped a Mishki, who was putting in the time, the Happy Buddha.

He glanced sideways and noticed a chill Mara, that look of triumph had a voracious had not seen for a long time. The look had a hunter to see the dam.

-Obviously, no?-Wonder-Son Mishki calmadamente. good luck charms to drain the magical powers, seal and seize the demons. As tu. He sat at the table .- It is ironic, Mara? These days was your prisoner, and now the terms are reversed. Now the prisoner's you .-

The devil saw that anger overcame her. But what had been believed that human misery?

- I will reduce you to dust, urbanite rat.-threatened raising his fist.

- I don't think you can.-correcting .- Rat urbanite? Don't know you knew Semira (5) .-

Mara sketched a gesture of not knowing what to say.

-Well ... is that the store manager ordered it last week and the night shift is boring ...- remembered where he was .- Why I'm giving explanations on that? Don't change the subject! So I think I've caught ... What will you do? Trying to make me an exorcism? Biological experimentation? Mattaku, if anything worse than the Christians are disbelievers those of scientific positivism ...-

Mishki laughed as it used to drop it.

-I Don't want exorcizing or vivisection, that would be a waste. What I want _is to you_.-he said staring at her.

The devil gasped, thinking that the man had gone completely mad. What he loved her? That was ... One moment, he thought, remembering what he saw in his mind; not address perhaps he wanted ...

- Ja! You've confused mith.-mocked him with a sneer, trying desanimarle.-I think you should have called Peorth, not me. She will have been better for that. Shimobe, your what you want is a couple!-

Mishki thought about it. Peorth not know who he was, but couldn't be even half as interesting as the devil, and said so.

-To be so twisted you're too honest. You should lie more.-said Mara.

-I thought that lying to a demon was dangerous and still didn't help .-

And if the devil is less than First Class. Well, you have fun, now keeps all eso.-When you cut away all those cursed amulets, would make it first and then lock up rat in a cage a couple of years.

-I won't do that. You must think I'm an idiot, not that if I keep this, I will become a cockroach or something. The other day you said we had a contract. Well, I decided to change the terms .-

The devil's eyes narrowed.

-Shimobe, you Don't know you're playing. You are dealing with powers they Don't understand at all. Shinitai ¿no? -

'That's why I have you explain it to me .-

- That I explain it to you? You've lost your mind! Not enough of you would have nothing sake! -

One of the most sacred unwritten rules, both to God and to Hell, is this: NEVER, EVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES reveal anything humans during missions on Earth. Humans should never know how much was his power, how

were they engaged, the system of cataloging classes, and of course they shouldn't know the way to Asgard Nilfheim or any of the ways. This was decided after seeing how the wizards and humans continues to cause death and

destruction even centuries after they finished the great war between gods and demons, and that's counting only the magical devices.

As was well known, that standard had been notoriously breached Keiichi Belldandy to reveal a lot about the structure of Heaven, why he had not been sanctioned was that to be an unwritten rule, wasn't for the computer, and

anyway Yggdrasil was a little crazy since the Ultimate Force had collapsed, so that they could have been sanctioned, possibly would not have done. In contrast, the counterpart Nidhogg punished the breach of the Secrecy Act harshly;

demons loved the law and applied with severity, even though it was against them

Mishki stared at her and decided to bluff.

-If you don't tell me perhaps what haga.-Hild said.

Mara was first white and then blue.

- H-H-Hild-samaaa? Asked.

Ah, I see conoces.-confirmed as casually importancia.-Si, Hild-sama .-

The devil fell to his knees on the floor in amazement. Hild-sama If you had bothered to come down to Earth and presented his Shimobe, that could only mean that something was very serious. I was so upset by the news that not stop

to think that surely Hild-sama won't say anything to Mishki.

'You know what I will do when he finds out how I've tried, right?-Threatened Mara.

Mishki pretended to think about it.

- Congratulations? He suggested.

- No, you idiot! Kill him somehow horrible! As I do.-Mara tried casting a spell, but was unable to muster the strength, had too many charms in habitación.-Grrrr .-

'You look tired, you want some tea? -

- Don't treat me like an old.-Mara kicked in anger when he saw that he could Don'thing .- Hild-samaaaa! -

In hell, Hild coughed.

-Snif ... I think someone is speaking ill of my ...- He rubbed his nose with a finger and made a gesture appear with a screen before it.-Let's see how it will-chan Ma ... ¿But what is this? -

On the screen was a chibi-Mara with a breastplate of mechanical pounding a screen and the words "Broadcast Monitoring suspended by technical problems. Please wait while the seals are removed sutra on Earth. "

-I won't never let Senbee design computer icons Daimakaicho ...- sighed in disgust ...

Back on Earth ...

'I've decided.-announced Mishki to Mara.-Our contract specified that you stay by my side. Am I wrong? -

-Eh ... No, the devil así.-confirmed, perplexed. What was to ask something?

'But it didn't specify in what way, right? -

-No .-

'I supposed ... I'm with you, but give me orders. Although at the time I dared not prompted for it, there's something more. I think you've guessed a while ago .-

Mara put his face of absolute terror.

- Aaah! Don't you mean ... you want to be ... your ... But if I said that just to annoy! -

'That's right. And I Don't mean to annoy, if not entirely seriously .-

One of the few things they had in common was that gods and demons, at given moments, were mixed with various members of the human species, and sometimes these connections, normally between goddess / devil and human

(though sometimes the versa) had come to breed successfully. These contacts had been decreasing in number and importance since the Viking Age, where tradition every clan had at least one drop of blood or divine Valkyria (when it

isn't claimed descent from the Kami-sama himself) to be almost nonexistent in that time, the first decade of the century.

Mara knew the history: as the Emperor of Japan had among his titles that of a descendant of Amaterasu, whom historians of Asgard had spread the rumor that it was actually the chief of Sys-Sec Fleyja, as the kings of Europe had

copied the idea of ?the Greco-Roman leaders to "descend from the gods" to reduce it to "be God's representatives" to consider blasphemous that God would have offspring, as some people in Europe invoked a higher status based on a

differential or RH invoking other people that they were the "elect of God" ... But at that moment the only ones who maintained a link of that kind in the universe were Belldandy and Keiichi, although the rumor that Skuld had also

found love on Earth.

But Mara knew that humans were mixed with magical beings Normally he excel in something, and Shimobe ... well, if one could consider highlighting that it was quite twisted, but little more. Keiichi wasn't clear that someone

extraordinary, at least by human standards ...

"In what idiocy I'm thinking? It is only human and even remarkable mattaku! I Don't feel anything, nothing but rage! How dare to seal me and proposals of this kind? "

But the truth was that it was tempting ... Back to the past, couldn't remember when Mara had taken a lover one last time. The latter had been thought to remember, a crusader who died in a rather stupid in the siege of Jerusalem to

fall on the pot of boiling water thrown his fellow Temple on the troops of Saladin, or something. .. Or was the Venetian merchant, the nut that he had achieved nothing less than to reach the Khan's court in an era that was thought

impossible? No, it was the English privateer, which had sunk with its mini-schooner trying a suicidal attack the treasure fleet was safe.

However, that was too long. All of them were dead and reduced to dust.

- What should I do? Snarled by deciding that, at least at that time, he had won.

_**Headquarters of the Special Unit of Defense Against Magical Beings (Tokushu Butai no Mononoke Jietai).**_

_**Secret facilities, Japan, for the night.**_

While all this was happening, very different wheels spinning sign elsewhere in the country ...

In a secret underground complex, buried under a mountain, an elevator opened and the teacher came Saag, clearly intimidated and escorted by two guys with submachine guns and wearing green Uniforms hung from the shoulders

by straps. The three proceeded down a hallway full of stamps sutra the highest level to get in front of a double door and a striking silver more guarded by six soldiers, armed with katanas these belts in addition to rifles, they looked at

clear distrust. The sign on the door, decorated with mythological scenes etched, announced to all Japanese get there that it was the "Operational Command Center / OCC."

The command center proved to be a large room the size of a small cinema, dominated by a large round table on a dais surrounded by desks. On the north wall were twelve flat screens showing a huge map of Japan in black and white

with various colored dots and lines marked explanatory text in katakana. At that time the room was empty except for a guy who was sitting at the round table in a corner with an integrated digital display, sniffing a cigar and with

your other hand on a katana he had carelessly resting on the table beside a laptop and some papers. It was a Japanese who would be around thirty, elegant, dark hair cut letting sideburns, wearing a red suit, red tie too, with a shield

on the front showing two katanas crossed in X on a round mirror. He looked up as he entered.

-I think we've seen some vez.-crossing the stranger appeared, I Oriki Kouzuki legs. .-

Saagar swallowed. Kouzuki, young and dynamic Minister of Defence, held in some circles for being an expert in Japanese mythology and especially in the field of research techniques of fighting magical beings. Was said in those circles

that Kouzuki firmly believed that the magical beings existed and possessed advanced technology, his enemies said he was crazy enough to think about the war on creatures.

Professor Saagar just knew he had agreed to give all the money they had asked for his research on what the ignorant call "esoteric," and cults "alternative technology applied."

Kouzuki-Retirense.-ordered the soldiers. They snapped and left the sala. I'm glad you came .-

-I could have called by Professor Telephone. suggested the repositioning clothes.

-Right. But the thugs give a more personal touch and you never know who is listening to the phone .-

Saagar Kouzuki recalled that believed in the hypothesis, perhaps with good foundation, that if humans were spying on telecommunications through ECHELON, nothing prevented the Creatures (if exist) do the same.

- What you want from me, Mr. Minister? -

-Very simple-Kouzuki lit the Cuban-cigar with a Zippo. I want everything to me such that it took a lot of hardware demonic and refused to tell him where he had sacado.-pressed a couple of commands the keyboard, the map on the

big screen was extended to show the entire Tokyo Bay, highlighting the Yokosuka Naval Base and especially the city of Nekomi, filled blue dots. And know why the area Nekomi Chiba is the richest area in magical activity registered

since we launched the satellite .-

Of course, satellite, Saagar recalled.

Although it was too hyped, the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency (JAXA) was launched satellites and from time to time, especially telecommunications and to investigate. Kouzuki's predecessor in command of the Special Unit of

Defense Against the magical beings, in the decade of 80, had come up with the crazy idea of ?launching under top-secret spy satellite, specially equipped to detect the massive deployments energy that would cause the use of magic (6)

and other less obvious signs. The SNAD (Super-Natural Activity Detector, to use the English acronym that had crept into the budgets of the JAXA) had been in orbit since and had not yet grasped nothing more than a few isolated

throughout Earth ... until a year ago.

Indeed, from a year ago, the whole area of ?Chiba Nekomi had captured more than forty magical bursts of activity, or undue energy displays the satellite recorded as such, none of the energy experts called for consultation secretly be

able to explain by normal methods.

This brought from head to Kouzuki by the fact that someone dared to use magic less than a hundred kilometers from the imperial capital, demonstrating clearly that Japan could do little to defend against a hypothetical attack by

magical entities. Despite a precedent so daunting, he was willing to try.

-There is the possibility that the satellite is estropeado. Suggested the scientific.-takes more than thirty years in orbit .-

The lifetime of a satellite of the 80 were 50, but from thirty starting to cause problems.

-Si. And I'm trying to convince the types of the Diet to allow me to launch the Ni-kan SNAD (Type 2), with the latest tools of detection and analysis of the market to replace it, but Don't want to hear about it .-

Kouzuki had an obvious problem: 80% of the Japanese Diet or Parliament considered this program as an absolute loss of time and taxpayer money, what the unsuccessfully argued that both Americans and Russians had their own agendas in this regard. But the elders of the Diet were stone and not believe him.

'I need something to convince those old, the Emperor of magical beings that exist and are a factor to consider for the future of Japan.-Kouzuki said glancing the wall covering Hinomaru oeste.-triumph where my predecessor this unit

failed, if the managed them out to the Diet for permission to launch the satellite was only to experience our technology, but in order to use against the Soviets in a hypothetical World War III in which we are allied with the Americans

any price. I will go further and prove to the Diet and the Emperor to the magical beings exist and need to be taken into account in our strategic plans. If you have a clue about them, Professor Saag, must share it with me. No matter what .-

The professor thought it over.

-I only know that the guy introduced me as a student at Nekomi Institute of Technologies.-Mishki explain.-Sabato-san, that claimed to be. He claimed that he had sent it by mail to a friend, but it was clear he was lying. The team ...-

Saagar him a full report to the minister just like him who had made Mishki. Kouzuki raised his eyebrows to hear what the Hindu magic and was properly shocked when the teacher mentioned the mini-emitter EMP.

-So an European EMP-source-concluded-And a kind of poison mercury-based. Thank you very much.-

-Eh ... What is going to do -

Kouzuki smiled.

- Do? Research, of course. Find out the truth. Act. Unlike my American counterparts and tap Tactica Brigade, they are more to do without having a clue what they are doing and why mess .-

It was clear that neither Kouzuki or your unit had not the remotest idea what they were doing, otherwise probably would not have talked so cheerfully to mess with the dual goddesses, demons.

_**Nidhogg Operating Room.**_

_**Daimakaicho Palace, Nilfheim, Flat Bottom, later.**_

The graphics system Seldon likely couldn't be clearer.

'Very interesting ...- Hild found rubbing his chin-aquello. to see how things are, I suppose .-

The graph showed a color chart cheeses such as those in the news often go human to show the results of the elections, but in that case showed little icons. The dominant color was purple with an icon showing a noose hanged two

extremes.

It was inevitable, supongo.-decidió.-Well, well, well, this is a new and unforeseen development in our part .-

No need to read the following table to understand the chart.

"Possible love interest by the devil, 79%"

Knowing Hild, given that the possibilities were very limited program. Normally, in humans, couldn't take more than 55%. But now he was a 79% chance that that Humanae, Mishki Sabato, had a love interest Mara, something that

was only once ... VISR Keiichi Morisato and with 97% chance to love a goddess, she had ruled out analysis at the time considering it nothing short of blasphemy.

"It is possible that this represents a big change for us, when Belldandy ... and Urd, down to earth, that completely altered the balance of power on Earth for Heaven. Perhaps this reverse effect. "

Hild-sama obviously didn't believe in love, but give more importance to emotions that ordinary demons, mainly because emotions drive people to do things they didn't anticipate the cold logic.

At a lower level of the palace, another entity watching the same screen and punched with joy.

- This is just what we needed! Cried, raising his arms to heaven .- what we wanted to justify our actions and achieve our goals! Arigato gozaimasu, Hild-Daimakaicho Shinitai! -

[Close-up of Sayoko Mishima, dressed in schoolgirl, pointing to a slate inscribed with a stick and deep disgust face, almost as if to ask "For what reason am I supposed to do this?"]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski ("Ah! Akuma-sama" Foundations of Vocabulary )**_

(1), of course, is another reference to Purii Yuushi Puchi. Specifically, the formula of invocation and the pot of magic are the same in this series.

(2) The Yojimbou Loop (lit. Loop-gunman) is a technological device that I got in another series AU. That particular version was developed by a hunter sirens of Japanese origin. I guess it's a bit strange that owns Hild something, but ...

we know that the demons they love the machines even more than Skurd.

(3) Prediction Event Probabilities Seldon System: Abbreviated as "Seldon." This isn't a concept from Norse mythology, but a unique software and a reference to Isaac Asimov character named Hari Seldon and his science of

psychohistory (which, contrary to what the name suggests, has nothing to do with history nor psychology, but is a mathematical science that supposedly predicts the likely future of humanity based on variable statistics).

55% is the maximum stability of human societies according to the original mathematics of the Seldon Plan, as seen in "Second Foundation", Fourth Interlude. This is used as the maximum percentage chance that a human or a group of

humans to do something.

(4) Literally "Type 3 Banpei-Kun," the third version of Banpei-kun in Japanese names. In British English, which is the most beautiful way I know overseas so far, it translates as "Banpei MKIII-kun." In the USA probably would put a

very flamboyant name, something like "Killer Robot & Defender, AED-343 Pathfinder Class" (Robot Murderer of Defense, Class Browser, Dynamic Electric Attack Model-343).

(5) Semira: Tara no Kodomo Character, a book little known or unknown outside of Spain (the truth is that I have a suspicion that I am the only one who has read, although the author is very famous in this country ; all this time I have

been unable to find a fan ¿? LGG I Don't question its existence when asked.) Of course, the official name is Tara or Daughters of the Spanish translation Daughters of Tara.

In this series I triple reference: the number mentioned above, AED-343 is the numeral of the AI ?as it advances the plot is revealed as the ultimate enemy in Tara no Kodomo. As a personal anecdote to tell that the main character, Kim, I

pictured Mara very similar to (that when not visualized with the same paint).

(6) Energy: The operation of this satellite is based on the premise that the magic of the gods and demons creates a clear energetic disturbance that could be registered by human instruments, just to get out of the ordinary scales of

energy expended by industry human. However, there is the difficulty that this energy is dissipated very quickly, so it isn't registered ... unless, of course, be used precision gauges. A device that only a country as advanced as Japan

would be able to develop.

Although it sounds like cheap science fiction, the truth is that it is possible to build SNAD with our current technological knowledge, based on existing devices, like most devices of Skuld.


End file.
